Gakuen Hearts, le lycée des secrets
by Pitioti
Summary: /School Fic/ D'après vous, que se passe t-il lorsqu'une nouvelle élèves arrive dans un lycée où tout le monde à son petit secret ? C'est en effet la situation dans laquelle se trouve Aqua, jeune élèves transférer dans le lycée Gakuen Hearts…
1. CHAPITRE 1

**Titre : Gakuen Hearts, le lycée où tout le monde à un secret.**

**Raiting : Pour le moment, c'est T, parce que même si on a droit à quelque passage très… *Miou :3*, je ne pense pas que je ferais de Lemon… Mais ça reste à voir.**

**Parings : Si je vous le dit, ce serais du spoil… Vous les voulez ? Bon, allez, je vous en donne déjà un : Vanitas X Aqua… Oui, c'est un couple normal… **

**Résumé : **Le lycée Gakuen Hearts est un lycée banal… Sauf qu'il n'y a presque jamais de nouveaux élèves puisqu'il se trouve dans un village assez éloigné et donc peu de nouvel tête arrive, donc tout le monde se connait. Cependant, un jour une nouvelle élève arrive… Et les personne qu'elle va rencontrer vont lui faire radicalement changer de point de vue.

Gakuen Hearts, le lycée où chaque élèves possède un secret plus ou moins étrange/effrayant/triste/spécial (barrer la mention inutile). Mais qu'elles sont ces secrets ?

**Petit commentaire avant chapitre : **Salut les amis ! C'est Trainki ! Et pour cette première fic sur KH, j'ai décidé de prendre un paris fou et de faire une fic où le couple qui seras mis le plus en avant (du moins, dans ma tête c'est agencé comme ça) seras un couple normal. Cependant, cette fic ne seras pas dénué de Yaoi et de Yuri. (je ne suis pas fou à ce point là…)

Pour ce qui est de la trame de l'histoire, j'avoue que j'ai toujours aimé Aqua, et je trouvais qu'elle ferait un bon personnage pour cette idée que j'avais de school-fic sur KH, j'ai toujours trouvé que le rôle de la fille qui débarque dans un village étrange et dans un lycée où chacun à un petit truc spécial lui irait. Non pas que c'est une cruche, mais elle à des réactions assez sympathique justement, alors je me suis dit qu'elle serait parfaite.

Au fait, je préviens, certains personnages sont un peu Out of Caracters, c'est normal, c'est parce que je me suis inspirer des membres de mon groupe de cosplay pour faire le caractère de chacun des perso, d'ailleurs, je vous laisse chercher qui je cosplay comme perso.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous plairas les amis, et je vous souhaite bonne lecture :3.

_~CHAPITRE 1 : La rentrée~_

Le vent souffla doucement, agitant les cours cheveux bleu de la jeune fille et risquant de soulever sa jupe si elle n'avait pas eu le réflex qu'on toute les filles : Retenir leurs jupes lorsque le vent souffle. Lorsque la bourrasque fut passée, la jeune fille soupira en regardant droit devant elle sa nouvelle école : Un immense lycée dont l'architecture était assez banal, ressemblant à tout lycée japonais avec son grand bâtiment blanc sur trois étages et son horloge en plein milieu indiquant l'heure exact du lycée.

Il fallait avouer qu'il était quant même beau dans la mâtiné de printemps fêtant la rentrée des classes, c'est vrais qu'il faisait beau et doux aujourd'hui et donc qu'on était presque heureux d'aller en cours tellement l'atmosphère était paisible. La jeune fille resta un moment à regarder son nouveau lycée d'un œil jovial avant de finalement passer le portail du lycée et de se diriger vers le bâtiment principal.

La jeune fille en question avait les cheveux bleu couper assez cours en une coiffure assez garçon manqué, mais restant quant même féminine, ses yeux était d'une couleur océan saisissante allant parfaitement avec son visage angélique et mature. Elle avait également de belle forme pour une fille de son âge, mise en valeur par la chemise blanche à manche courte et par sa jupe à carreau bleu accompagné d'une cravate avec les mêmes motifs, L'uniforme du lycée.

Cette jeune fille était nommée Aqua, Aqua Tsuchikami, jeune fille assez banal (si on excepte sa couleur de cheveux) étant assez bonne en classe et d'un naturel calme, venant de déménager dans la petite bourgade de Kokoro avec ses parents suite à une mutation dans une filiale venant tout juste de s'ouvrir dans le village de l'entreprise où travailler ses parents, et puisque ses parents ont été désigné pour travailler dans cette filial, bien entendus, adieu ville, métro et pollution et bonjour campagne, bus et petit village.

Pour Aqua, le changement d'environnement était pour le moment assez apprécier, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu d'amie dans son ancienne école, n'aimant pas beaucoup les manières de se comporter des autres filles de son ancien lycée qui d'ailleurs la traiter souvent de « paysanne » parce qu'elle ne se maquiller jamais. (Mais bon, avec le visage qu'avait Aqua, oser le souiller avec des produit de cosmétique aurait était le pire des crimes.), le déménagement lui avait donc permis de fuis certains affres des villes, surtout que le village était accueillant.

Elle souris en pensant à la nouvelle vie qui allait commencer dans ce village à l'air si paisible, poussant la porte d'entrée du lycée pour finalement changer de chaussure, mettant celle de ville dans son casier et enfilant ses chaussure d'uniforme, et se dirigea vers les escaliers, cependant, elle n'eu pas le temps de poser un pied sur la marche qu'elle vit une tornade noir suivit d'une autres tornade, blonde cette fois, dévaler les escalier, la tornade blonde insultant la noire en criant :

« -ESPECE DE SAL... ! Reviens ici tout de suite Vanitas !

-Tu peux rêver Roxas !, lui répondis le dénommée Vanitas en dépassant Aqua le sourire aux lèvres, tenant un portable à la main.

-Je ne te laisserais pas t'échapper ! Efface toute de suite cette photo !, Cria Roxas en dépassant lui aussi Aqua.

-Non, non, non ! Pour une fois qu'elle porte un dessous avec des pattes de chat, je vais pas l'effacer ! C'est trop choupie !, ironisa Vanitas en sortant du lycée, toujours poursuivit par « Roxas ». »

Il se passa un moment de silence tandis qu'Aqua essayer de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, sa réponse arrivant sous la forme d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds, visiblement essoufflé d'avoir courus et rouge de honte. Elle reprit sa respiration pendant un moment en haut des escaliers avant de finalement remarqué la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu qui la dévisager d'un air perdus.

Elle avait des long cheveux blond qui tombait dans son dos en cascade et des yeux bleu ciel qui pétillait d'énergie et de sagesse, un visage fin et encore très enfantin, ressemblant à celui d'une poupée, elle portait le même uniforme qu'Aqua, bien que la jupe était légèrement plus courte pour d'obscure raison qui ne semblait pas voulus du moins vu qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter à sa jupe de trop remonté, rougissant de nouveau de gêne dés que le tissus reprenait sa forme normal.

Elle descendit lentement les escaliers en se dirigeant timidement vers Aqua et la salua d'une voix un peu gênait en disant :

« -Bon… Bonjour… Tu n'aurais pas vu Roxas ?

-Roxas ? »

Il semblait que c'était le nom de la tornade blonde qui venait de sortir en poursuivant le dénommée Vanitas. Devant l'air étonné d'Aqua, la jeune fille blonde sursauta soudain en comprenant un détail qui avait mit le temps à remonter jusqu'à son cerveau, s'exclamant soudain :

« -Mais… Mais tu es une nouvelle élève ?

-Heu… Oui, je m'appelle Aqua Tsuchikami.

-Enchanté, je m'appelle Naminé Durawin !, fit Naminé en s'inclinant un peu, Roxas est mon… Ami et disons que Vanitas à profité que ma jupe à un peu rétrécis au lavage, et qu'il faut que j'attende encore une semaine avant d'avoir une nouvelle jupe, pour prendre des photos lorsque le vent souffle… Et Roxas est partit à sa poursuite pour lui faire effacer la photo…

-Je vois, fit Aqua en hochant la tête.

-Je suppose qu'ils doivent êtres déjà loin maintenant… C'est dommage les cours vont déjà commencer et…

-Pas de soucis à se faire Naminé, je suppose qu'ils seront de retour à temps, fit soudain une voix dans les escaliers. »

La voix appartenait à un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns ébouriffé, aux yeux bleu océan comme ceux d'Aqua et avec un visage assez innocent. Il était assez petit, faisant une demi-tête de moins que Naminé qui était déjà assez petites et semblait du genre assez jovial, il portait l'uniforme masculin du lycée, à savoir une chemise blanche à manche courte avec une cravate bleu à carreau accompagner d'un pantalon bleu avec les même motifs que la cravate. Il fit une moue boudeuse tout en regardant dehors en soupirant avant de lâcher d'un ton réprobateur :

« -N'empéche… Quel pervers ce Vanitas ! Il n'a pas mieux à faire que de prendre en photos les dessous de Naminé ? Si je l'attrape, je lui colle un coup de pied dans les…

-Du calme Sora, du calme, fit un second jeune homme qui descendait les escaliers pour poser sa main sur l'épaule du bruns, de toute façon Tsu-san est en train de lui courir après, et même si Vanitas est fort en sport, face à Roxas en colère, il ne va pas faire long feu… »

Le second jeune homme était un peu plus grand, faisant presque la même taille qu'Aqua et semblait beaucoup plus mature, ses cheveux argenté était mi-long et lisse, lui donnant l'air un peu fermer et mystique, aspect renforcé par ses yeux couleur bleu-vert semblant briller d'une énergie étrange.

Il laissait également les deux boutons du haut de sa chemise ouverte, semblant ne pas beaucoup apprécier la chaleur de la mâtiné et lui donnant un air décontracté tranchant avec son expression neutre et froide. Il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il vit Aqua puis eu un léger sourire avant de dire d'une voix toujours calme, mais légèrement chaleureuse (et un peu moqueuse aussi) :

« -Mais regarde Sora ! Il y a une nouvelle élève visiblement, si tu allais la saluer et lui souhaitait la bienvenue ? »

Le bruns suivit le regard de l'argenté pour voir finalement que celui-ci avait raison, son expression passant à la joie candide tandis qu'il descendait rapidement les marche pour se placer devant Aqua en s'exclamant jovialement :

« -Bonjour ! Moi c'est Sora Kosun ! Bienvenue dans notre lycée ! Tu t'appelles comment ? Tu viens d'où ? »

Il avait débitait ça très vite et les yeux pétillant d'énergie, étonnant un peu Aqua qui trouvait l'accueil chaleureux, mais assez spécial vu qu'elle avait était accueillis en plein incident qui aurait déjà valut l'intervention de pions dans son lycée, mais qui ici était prit à la légère.

Elle fit abstraction de l'affaire pour répondre gentiment à Sora :

« -Je m'appelle Aqua Tsuchikami, enchanté Sora, je viens Genjupolis.

-Tiens ! Tu viens d'une grande ville ?, fit l'argenté qui avait lui aussi descendus les escaliers finalement.

-Ou… Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, fit Aqua un peu intimidé. »

Cependant, à son grand étonnement, il lui sembla apercevoir des rougeurs sur les joues du jeune garçon argenté qui répondit d'un ton toujours calme et neutre :

« -Moi c'est Riku Tsukeiro, bienvenue dans notre petit village… Et désolé que tu ais reçut un accueil aussi spécial. »

Et avant même qu'Aqua n'ait put lui répondre, il se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée d'un pas lent et tranquille, les mains dans les poches tandis que Sora chuchoté à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu sur le ton de la confidence :

« -Ne fait pas attention à son air un peu froid et à ses réactions assez spécial, Riku-Chan est du genre très Tsundere et il a tendance à restait très placide, mais il lui arrive aussi de partir en délire, alors ne t'inquiète pas si tu le vois d'un coup s'excitait ! »

Le ton qu'avait mit Sora dans sa phrase eu le don de faire rire Aqua qui ébouriffa les cheveux du petit brun en disant sur le ton de la confidence en retour :

« -D'accord Kosun, je ne ferais pas attention, mais de qui il parlait en disant « Tsu-san » ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Sora si tu veux Aqua, on s'appelle tous par nos prénom ici, et Riku et Roxas se sont donner des surnoms également, Riku appelle Roxas « Tsu-san » en référence à la lune, « Tsuki », parce que Roxas est souvent dans la lune, et Roxas appelle Riku « Ruu-san » en référence à « Ruusian », un personnage de « NerverenD », un livre dont ils sont fan !

-Je vois, merci Sora, fit avec un sourire Aqua.

-Mais je suis jaloux ! Moi aussi je veux que Riku-chan me donne un surnom ! C'est pas juste-euh !

-Allons Sora, tu n'as pas à êtres jaloux, fit Namine en riant et ébouriffant les cheveux du bruns, tu sais très bien que Riku fait ça avec seulement Roxas parce que ça leurs vient de leurs passion mutuel pour ce livre, tu n'as pas à t'en vexer. »

Malgré ça, Sora gonfla les joues de manière asse immature, mais qui le rendait touchant, ce qui poussa Aqua à lui dire d'un ton complice :

« -Si tu veux Sora, prend ce porte-bonheur que j'ai fait, chuchota Aqua en lui mettant dans la main une étoiles à cinq branche faite avec des triangles de pierre bleuté et transparente, fixer sur une armature en fer, comme ça tu seras « venger » de Riku et Roxas, d'accord ? »

Le visage de Sora s'éclaira en admirant le porte bonheur reliait à un cordon en cuir qu'il s'empressa de passer autour du cou avant de remercier jovialement Aqua en disant de sa voix immature :

« -Merci beaucoup Aqua ! En plus comme ça, j'aurais de la chance contrairement à Riku ! »

Il eu ensuite un sourire un peu diabolique avant de partir en courant lui aussi vers la sortie, surement pour rattraper Riku, pendant ce temps Naminé ne put s'empêcher de rire en disant :

« -Tu t'es déjà offert l'admiration de Sora, c'est déjà un bon début dans notre lycée !

-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il faut savoir que Sora est l'un des élèves les plus populaire du lycée, il plait beaucoup aux autres filles parce que justement, son coté gamin les fait toutes craqué tellement il en est mignon, c'est presque la mascotte du lycée. Quant à Riku, c'est un espèce de grand frère pour Sora, et comme l'a si bien dit celui-ci, il est souvent très calme et posé, et il a… Disons certaine lubies et attitude assez spécial, mais il est très gentil.

-Et Roxas et Vanitas, tu peux me dire quoi sur eux ?

-Roxas est un jeune homme très calme, d'ailleurs il est aussi très intelligent, malgré ses quatorze ans, il est dans la même classe que nous, cependant il a tendance à parfois s'emporté rapidement, mais normalement, lui et Vanitas s'entende assez bien… D'une certaine façon. Quant à Vanitas… Même si parfois il dépasse les bornes, c'est quant même quelqu'un de sympathique… Il faut juste savoir prendre ses plaisanteries au second degré.»

Aqua ne put s'empêcher de trouver que Naminé était un peu trop innocente, mais elle n'allait surement pas lui reprocher. Elles restèrent un moment silencieuses avant que finalement Naminé ne souris à Aqua en lui disant :

« -Si tu veux on peut monter en classe en attendant les garçons, ils vont finir par revenir, de toute façon, ils savent que s'ils ont du retard ils vont se prendre un savons, Monsieur Sephiroth est du genre… Très ponctuelle. »

Aqua haussa un sourcil tout en suivant Naminé qui monta les escaliers suivit d'Aqua qui eu l'honneur de remarquer qu'êtres derrière la jeune fille dans des escaliers offrait une vue qui devait ravirent tout les garçons. Elles montèrent jusqu'au premier étages puis se dirigèrent vers une salle de classe avec marquer « P-4 », Naminé ouvris la porte, faisant coulisser la porte puis invita Aqua à entrer.

Dans la salle de classe, il n'y avait presque personne, juste un jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu-gris dont une mèche retombait sur son œil droit, lui donnant l'air d'un jeune homme encore plus renfermé que Riku. Il lissait un livre à la couverture verte foncé et écris en lettre gothique « NeverenD », lorsque les deux jeunes filles entrèrent, il leva le regard d'un air intrigué en saluant Naminé et la nouvelle d'une voix assez pâteuse et molle :

« -… Ah Naminé… Salut…, (Il regarda un moment la nouvelle élèves, visiblement en train d'analyser la situation puis finalement lâcha un : ) Je m'appelle Zexion, tu es nouvelle ici je suppose… »

Et avant même qu'Aqua n'ait put répondre, visiblement, les garçons aux cheveux argenté aime lui mettre des vents, il se replongea dans son livre d'un air blaser, semblant n'en avoir absolument rien à faire de cette nouvelle élèves.

Naminé invita Aqua à s'asseoir à une place qu'elle savait libre et en lui disant que comme ça elle aurait un dénommé Terra à sa droite, Ventus et elle devant et Roxas et Zexion derrière, et qu'ainsi, elle ne serais pas à coté des « mauvais garçons ».

A peine Aqua s'était-elle installé, et Naminé assis à sa place, qu'un garçon aux cheveux noir rentra d'un pas tranquille, il avait les cheveux noir d'encre et des yeux couleur ambre qui lui donnait un air très sauvage. Sa peau était vraiment très pale, semblant limite cadavérique. Son uniforme était impeccablement bien mit, cependant il avait ses mains rentré dans des mitaines noir de cuir et avait une chaine en argent avec un pendentif en forme de cœur stylisé et barrer de deux ronce.

Mais surtout, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui le rendait assez inquiétant, entre l'éclat assez démoniaque dans son regard, son attitude nonchalante et son sourire carnassier, il ressemblait presque à un prédateur entrant dans son territoire et prêt à chasser le gibier. Il tourna sa tête et salua moqueusement Naminé en lui disant :

« -Oh ! Re-salut _Namini_, Je vois que Roxy n'est toujours pas revenue ! Bah, d'un autre, vu comme je l'ai tracé dans les rues, il va mettre un certains moments à revenir ! »

Il semblait fière, il ne fallut pas plus à Aqua pour comprendre que le garçon était Vanitas, elle sursauta un peu en voyant celui-ci s'approchait d'un air tout à fait naturelle en disant d'une voix faussement innocente à Aqua qui recula un peu sur sa chaise tandis que celui-ci s'appuyer sur le bureau d'Aqua :

« -Tiens, tu es la nouvelle je suppose, moi c'est Vanitas Kosun, oui, Sora est mon frère ! Mais je suis plus mignon que lui n'est ce pas ? Et c'est quoi ton nom au fait ?

-Heu… Aqua, Aqua Tsuchikami, fit Aqua assez intimidé.

-Ooooh~ ! Aqua ? Mais qu'elle jolie nom !, s'exclama t-il sur un ton jovial, en plus comme ça, il nous manque plus que quelqu'un qui s'appelle « Ignis » et on aura les quatre éléments en Latin !

-Ah… Heu… Oui, c'est vrai, répondit Aqua ne sachant plus sur qu'elle pied danser avec ce garçon un coup jovial et sympathique et un coup effrayant. »

Soudain, elle se rendit compte qu'il avait rapproché énormément son visage de celui d'Aqua et qu'il avait de nouveau son sourire de prédateur, les yeux planter dans ceux océan d'Aqua, semblant prés à sauter sur la jeune fille. Aqua recula vivement en rougissant comme une tomate, faisant rire d'un rire presque diabolique le jeune garçon aux yeux de fauve qui sauta sur le bureau d'Aqua et se pencha en avant, se retrouvant de nouveau le visage prés de celui d'Aqua en disant d'une voix sinueuse :

« -Tu es amusante Aqua, un rien suffit à te faire réagir~ ! Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre tout les deux ma petite Aqua-chaaaaan~ »

Sa façon de prononcer le nom d'Aqua fit frémir la pauvre jeune fille dont le cœur battait vraiment très vite… Et c'était de la peur, Vanitas lui foutait vraiment les jetons en cet instant et son sourire de fauve si prés de son visage ne la rassurer pas du tout.

Soudain, sans que personne ne puisse réagir, Vanitas fut frappé par derrière par un long objet de bois qui se révélas êtres une règle de trois mettre de long que Sora tenait, ayant frappé Vanitas qui se retrouvait maintenant allonger sur le sol à coter d'Aqua qui le regardait avec des yeux aussi rond que ceux de Vanitas qui était en train de se demander comment il avait finit là.

Sora posa la longue règle sur son épaule en pointant d'un doigt accusateur Vanitas et en s'exclamant :

« -Vanitas ! En plus de prendre en photo la culotte Rose à motif de patte de chat noir de Naminé, (Naminé se mit à rougir à cette mention), voilà que tu effraie la nouvelle ! Tu devrais avoir honte ! Méchant Vanitas ! »

Il se mit ensuite à bouder tandis que Riku qui venait d'entrée récupérer la règle de bois et la reposer contre le tableau en soupirant, tandis que Vanitas se relevait et qu'Aqua reprenait contenance. Le garçon aux cheveux noir se dirigea vers sa place au fond de la salle en grommelant quelque chose sur les « petits gosses d'un mètre cinquante qui casse toujours les délire des grand », Riku se dirigeant vers sa place suivit d'un Sora jovial qui avait oublié totalement Vanitas.

Rapidement, Roxas revint, accompagner par une personne lui ressemblant comme deux goutte d'eau, sauf que les cheveux de Roxas était blond comme le blé alors que ceux de la personne lui ressemblant était plutôt du genre couleur ivoire.

Roxas s'approcha, saluant Aqua en se présentant et en présentant son camarade, se nommant Ventus, lui expliquant qu'ils étaient jumeaux. Aqua se présenta ensuite à son tours, échangeant des banalités comme d'habitude lorsqu'elle expliquait êtres nouvelle. Il ne fallut pas longtemps également pour que les autres élèves arrive, s'installant tandis qu'un homme de grande taille et à la longue chevelure argenté entré.

Il ressemblait un peu à Riku, mais son expression était vraiment inquiétante, ses yeux bleu-vert était fendus par des pupilles verticale et on avait l'impression que de l'énergie danser dans ses yeux, quant à son visage, il était fin, mais on sentait également dans son visage un certains sadisme et une froideur qui glacerait le sang à tout le monde. Il ramassa la règle très longue et la calla contre son épaule en disant d'une voix claire qui portait très loin :

« -Bien ! Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève, si elle veut bien se lever et venir se présenter… »

Aqua hésita, mais se leva rapidement tandis que le professeur écrivait son nom au tableau, Aqua se tourna ensuite vers la classe, étant un peu effrayer par tout les regards braquer sur elle… Et surtout celui de Vanitas qui était toujours aussi inquiétant. Elle prit une inspiration puis se présenta :

« -Bon… Bonjour, je m'appelle Aqua Tsuchikami, je suis une nouvelle élèves transférer depuis Genjupolis et… J'espère que je vais bien me plaire ici ! »

Il y eu ensuite un brouhaha tandis que plein d'élèves la saluer ou bien lui souhaitait la bienvenue, créant un certains désordre dont un coup de règles méthodique sur la table mit fin, tout le monde déglutissant en voyant l'instrument de torture de leurs professeur frapper le bois de la table. Aqua quant à elle ne compris pas cette réaction mais retourna à sa place après que le professeur lui en ait donner l'autorisation, sa première journée dans l'école « Gakuen Hearts » commençant à partir de maintenant.

**XXX**

**Pfiou ! Salut tout le monde ! Je suis Pitioti et j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous à donner envie de lire la suite ! Je sais que j'ai fait un pari fou en basant mon histoire sur un couple normal, mais j'avais tellement envie d'exploité ce pairing tentant à mort que je me suis plonger. **

**Mais que les amatrices de Yaoi et les amateurs de Yuri se détende, il y aura aussi des couple Yaoi et Yuri ! Alors ne partez pas ! Pitié !**

**Bref, j'espère que cette fic vous à plus, et laisser moi une petite review tout le monde ! Histoire de me dire si ma fic vous plait ou non, je suis ouvert à toute critique !**

**Et je tiens à dire que je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par semaine ! même si ça risque d'êtres assez dur :3**

**PS : Dédicace à emokami, qui m'a un peu (juste un peu) pousser à coucher sur le papier (si je puis dire) cette idée de fic XD !**


	2. CHAPITRE 2

**Titre : Gakuen Hearts, le lycée où tout le monde à un secret.**

**Raiting : Pour le moment, c'est T, parce que même si on a droit à quelque passage très… *Miou :3*, je ne pense pas que je ferais de Lemon… Mais ça reste à voir.**

**Parings : **Vanitas X Aqua, le reste, je ne le spoil pas~

**Résumé : **Le lycée Gakuen Hearts est un lycée banal… Sauf qu'il n'y a presque jamais de nouveaux élèves puisqu'il se trouve dans un village assez éloigné et donc peu de nouvel tête arrive, donc tout le monde se connait. Cependant, un jour une nouvelle élève arrive… Et les personne qu'elle va rencontrer vont lui faire radicalement changer de point de vue.

Gakuen Hearts, le lycée où chaque élèves possède un secret plus ou moins étrange/effrayant/triste/spécial (barrer la mention inutile). Mais qu'elles sont ces secrets ?

**Petit commentaire avant chapitre **: Pfiou~ ! Enfin le chapitre 2 qui sort, je suis désolé si finalement je n'ai pas un rythme aussi rapide que prévus, les Examens obligent ^^'.

Je dois avouer que pour le moment, les deux retours que j'ai eu ont étaient encourageant -^^- j'espère que les autres lecteurs aimeront cette suite et que Tanusi et Aqua aimeront ce chapitres

Sur ceux, bonne lecture~ 3

_~CHAPITRE 2 : Pause dinnée~_

Le jeune homme leva un regard vers son interlocuteur semblant le supplier pour savoir pourquoi ça tombait sur lui. Après tout, c'était pas comme s'il en avait quelque chose à faire de l'affaire requièrent la signature du patron, alors pourquoi ça tombait sur lui ? La réponse à cette question poser avec les yeux lui fut donner tout comme le dossier tandis que son interlocuteur répondait d'une voix passablement irrité et presser :

« -Zack ! Pour l'amour de dieu ! Magne-toi de faire signer le patron qu'on en finisse, t'es le seul qui arrive à l'approcher sans qu'il n'essaie de te trancher la tête parce que tu as osé le déranger dans « je-ne-sais qu'elle activité » !

L'interlocuteur du dénommée Zack était un jeune homme aux cheveux blond très clair éparpiller dans n'importe qu'elle sens lui donnant pratiquement la coupe de cheveux d'un chocobo. Ses yeux bleus ciel brillé d'une volonté sans failles… De pousse Zack à faire le boulot à sa place. Car si une règles existait bien au sein de cette… « Entreprise », c'était bien qu'il valait mieux ne jamais dérangé le patron… Surtout pour du boulot supplémentaire.

La seconde règle, c'était que par miracle, Zack jouissait contrairement aux autres d'une admiration sans failles pour son patron et qu'il était également… Assez tête brulé et n'avait pas froid aux yeux, ce qui faisait que les regards de tueur dudit patron ne lui faisait pas peur. Mais ça ne l'empêcher pas de ne pas aimer se faire exploité.

Le blond était vêtu d'une chemise blanche un peu trop grande et dont quelque bouton était ouvert pour respirer un peu, accompagner d'un pantalon noir de toiles simple et de chaussure bien cirer.

Quant à Zack, il était lui aussi un jeune homme assez musclé aux cheveux noir formant des pics horizontaux en arrière. Il portait un débardeur noir épousant la forme de ses muscle par-dessus un gilet de cuir marron à manche courte, sa tenue étant complétait pas un pantalon de treillis noir et des botte à multiple boucle soigneusement lustrer.

Dans un soupir, Zack répondit :

« -Soit Cloud… Je vais lui apporter… Mais sincèrement, faudrait arrêter que vous ayez peur de lui juste parce qu'il a un regard de tueur… »

Une personne se racla la gorge, une jeune femme à la beauté époustouflante mais aussi très menaçante. Elle avait des cheveux rouge long lui tombant jusqu'au reins et porter un petit chemisier rouge avec une jupe de cuir moulant ses forme et s'arrêtant à mi-cuisse si c'était pas plus cours. Elle était également chausser de talons aiguille, lui donnant un air d'employer sadique et assez… Sulfureuse. Son visage d'une délicate beauté était renforcé par des yeux d'ambre lui donnant un air sauvage.

D'une voix sinueuse et sifflante, elle ajouta l'air de rien :

« -Dois-je te rappeler que Reeves à eu droit à une semaine à l'hôpital après avoir traverser la salle de réunion en volant après avoir eu l'outrecuidance de contester une décision du patron ?

-Ah bon Rosso ?

-Zack !, le réprimandât Rosso, tu étais là !

-Si on était en réunion, je devais dormir alors, fit d'un air penaud le jeune homme en se levant de sa chaise. »

Il y eu un soupir tandis que le blond et la rousse échanger un regard désespérer en voyant Zack partir. Zack était d'un naturel calme et nonchalant, surement la raison pour laquelle le patron ne lui faisait pas peur et pourquoi malgré la menace d'un vol planer ou pire, il continuer d'agir comme si de rien n'était.

**XXX**

Aqua venait de comprendre que le prof de math était assurément l'un des profs les plus crains et les plus sadique de ce lycée. Durant l'heure de cours, elle vit la règles tenue d'une main de maitres par le prof faire de splendide mouvement dés qu'un élèves perturbé le cours ou ne suivait pas. Mais le plus effrayant, c'était son acharnement sur Vanitas qui se faisait un plaisir de riposter en répondant d'un ton faussement désolé à chaque fois.

D'ailleurs, le jeune homme aux yeux de fauves se paya le luxe même de faire sa victime, jouant le jeu à un telle point qu'Aqua crus presque que Vanitas souffrait vraiment ou qu'il avait peur, alors que celui-ci était à deux doigts de rire devant l'air déconfit de l'argenté.

Lorsqu'enfin le cours fut terminé, l'heure de la récrée arriva, Aqua rangea ses affaires et partit tranquillement en sortant de cours seul, se dirigeant vers un coin de la cours où se trouvait un arbre, se calant à l'ombre de celui-ci pour se reposer et essaya de s'habituer au fait que dans ce lycée, les choses semblait bien moins sérieuse et formelle qu'ailleurs.

Soudain, plonger dans sa réflexion, Aqua vit une ombre apparaitre devant son nez. Son visage se retrouva devant celui de Vanitas qui était juste en face d'elle, la tête à l'envers, se tenant par les pieds à une branche. Il lui offrit un sourire innocent en disant d'une voix jovial et douce :

« -Re-Salut Aqua-chaaaan~ ! Pas trop effrayer par Sephi-sempai ? T'inquiète pas, même s'il lui arrive de frapper aussi les filles, il évite de trop le faire… »

Aqua pâlit à vu d'œil, déglutissant difficilement en appréhendant un coup de règles de trois mètres de long sur la main ou la tête. Elle se vit face à l'argenté souriant comme un requin et lui administrant une rouées de coups.

Devant son expression pratiquement horrifié, Vanitas se laissa retomber, se retournant en l'air pour atterrir accroupie devant Aqua, son visage toujours aussi proche et souffla d'une voix un peu plus taquine :

«-Mais t'inquiète pas~ ! T'es trop sage pour recevoir une correction~ ! Alors n'ai pas aussi peur ! »

Il tenta de lui offrir un sourire rassurant, ce qui fut un échec avec ses canines qui dépassait, mystère de la génétique ayant doté le jeune garçon de canines plus longues et pointues. Il allait ajouter quelque chose lorsque la voix bien typique d'un certains garçon aux cheveux bruns se fit entendre :

« -Vanitas ! Arrête d'embêter Aqua-nee-san ! »

En effet, le brun, accompagné plus loin de Riku qui était occupé à se frotter les tempes, visiblement en train de se dire que Sora était un peu trop méfiant. Il suivait quant même Sora, préférant intervenir pour calmer la situation qui risquer de s'envenimer.

Pourtant, au grand étonnement de Riku, Vanitas se retourna tout calme et répondit un sourire innocent aux lèvres :

« -Je ne l'embête pas Sora, je ne fais que discuter ! Ça en devient vexant à force que tu me dises de ne plus approcher la moindre fille. Je fait comment moi pour me faire des copines ?

-Comme si tu pouvais êtres si innocent, soupira Sora.

-Soraaaa~, fit Riku en soupirant lui aussi, posant une main sur l'épaule du petit bruns.

-Oui Riku-chaaaaaan~ ! Répondit Sora en oubliant Vanitas.

-Je pense que Vanitas à un peu raison (juste un petit peu), laisse-lui une chance, tu sais qu'il est assez spécial quant il interagie avec les autres, mais pour le moment, je ne l'ai pas encore vu amorcer la moindre action perverse… Ce qui est en soit étonnant.

-Hey ! Se récria Vanitas. »

Aqua avait suivit l'échange, visiblement, les relations entre Sora et son frère était tendus, et Riku faisait office d'élément neutre dans l'histoire… Au grand dam de Sora qui bouda son ami pour la peine. Etonnement, ce fut vers la jeune fille que Riku lança un regard de détresse pouvant se traduire par « Pitié Aqua ! Sauve-moi ! Je vais finir par mourir à force de me faire bouder parce que j'essaie d'améliorer les relations entres Sora et Vanitas ! ».

Aqua vint alors en aide à Sora, se levant pour caresser la joue de Sora et lui glisser avec un sourire :

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Sora, Vanitas ne faisait que parler avec moi, si jamais il venait à mal se conduire, je te le dirais, promis ! »

Cette promesse sembla contenter Sora qui se blottit contre Aqua, déclenchant le rouge aux joues de Riku qui préféra admirer l'arbre. Voyant un Vanitas, fusillant du regard Sora, visiblement, Vanitas n'apprécier pas de se faire piquer un câlin par Sora. Une fois le câlin terminé, telle un aimant, Sora revint se coller à Riku qui oscilla entre rouge et couleur normal.

Vanitas osa se rapprocher et aller prendre la parole lorsque soudain, Sora s'exclama :

«-Dit Aqua, ça te dit pendant la pause de midi de manger avec moi, Riku, Namine, Kairi, Roxas, Xion et Ventus sur le toit ? »

A ce moment là, le visage de Vanitas perdus toute ses couleurs, ce qui échappa à la vue de tout le monde sauf Aqua qui resta un moment silencieuse avant de dire dans un sourire :

« -Hum… Pourquoi pas ? Et Vanitas, il ne mange pas avec nous ? »

La peau de Vanitas pâlit encore plus, limite des larmes de sang coulèrent lorsque Sora fusilla son frère du regarda en disant :

«-Nan ! »

A l'œil d'une personne normal, Vanitas était tout bonnement réduit à l'état de pauvre garçon à moitié briser. Restant un moment choqué tandis qu'Aqua s'éloignait en compagnie de Sora et Riku. Il lui fallut un certains temps pour ne plus êtres choquer et frapper le tronc de l'arbre en maudissant son frère qui venait de lui griller la demande. Mais fait encore plus frustrant, maintenant il savait qu'il n'avait plus aucune chance de manger seul à seul avec Aqua puisqu'il connaissait Sora et son visage d'ange. Il lui ferait promettre de venir manger chaque Midi, c'étais fini.

Vanitas ravala sa colère, souhaitant se maitriser, mais il était maintenant d'une humeur de chien, et la suite de la journée risquer de ne pas du tout l'aider. Si une chose était bien sur, c'est que Sora avait hérité de la sale manie à êtres horriblement rancunier de son père… Tandis que Vanitas avait hérité de la violence des colères de la figure paternelle.

**XXX**

Un couteau ouvre-lettres vola, passant par-dessus la tête de Zack qui quitta le bureau précipitamment, la tête baisser pour éviter le projectile. Son précieux document signer dans les mains tandis qu'il refermait la porte à temps pour stopper l'agrafeuse qui vint ensuite. Il reprit sa respiration un moment, ayant quitté le sanctuaire divin du patron et retournant à la table de la salle de repos où se trouvait Cloud et Rosso, la majeur partie du boulot était fait là-bas, puisqu'il s'agissait souvent de menue paperasse.

Se dirigeant vers le lieu de culte où se rassemblait toute l'équipe en temps normal, Reeves, Shelke, Vincent et Reno étant absent pour divers raison, il vérifia que le dossier était bien signer et qu'il n'avait rien abimer, Cloud serait content. Dans les couloirs, il croisa quelques employer « normaux », ceux qui devait porter le même accoutrement que Cloud, mais bien mit et repasser.

Zack est les autres eux étaient des employé différents, s'il passait la plupart de leurs temps à remplir des papiers autour d'une tasse de café, c'était des agents de terrains.

Lorsqu'enfin il poussa la porte de la salle de repos, il vit Cloud émerveillait de voir son document et Zack, entier et même signer dans le cas du document. Le Blondinet se saisis du précieux document et le rangea dans une pochette tout en sifflant admiratif :

« -Encore une fois, bravo !

-Ce n'est rien Cloud, répondit Zack tout en commandant un café au distributeur, j'ai eu de la chance qu'il n'ai pas eu de couteau de lancer à porter de mains, la seul chose qu'il m'a balancer ont étaient un couteau ouvre papier et une agrafeuse… »

Assise dans une position que beaucoup aurait trouvée assez aguicheuse au vu de la jupe assez courte et de la position des jambes de la Rousse Italienne. Rosso s'empressa d'ajouter à une fiche une barre dans la section « Agrafeuse » et « couteau coupe-papier ». Elle s'exclama ensuite :

« -Et bien Zack ! Tu as de la chance, jusqu'à maintenant, tu es celui à avoir eu le droit au plus de lancer d'objet, mais tu n'en as encore prit aucun dans la _testa_ !, son accent italien ressorter.

-Merci Rosso, fit Zack en se frottant l'arrière du crâne embarrassé »

Cloud soupira en sachant qu'il s'était ramasser souvent des pots d'encre dans le dos, la moitié de ses chemise ayant finit teinte en noir pour pouvoir servir encore après cela. Rosso n'avait prit qu'une fois un dossier faux dans la poitrine, heureusement son tailleurs serait et ses forme l'avait protégé, c'était celle qui esquivait le mieux avec Zack. Quant à Reeves… Normalement il ne s'attirer que rarement le courroux du patron.

Par contre, Shelke avait rarement l'occasion de croiser le patron puisqu'elle travaillait tout le temps devant son ordi et Reno était… Un cas à part. Enfin, Vincent était le second à avoir le moins d'agression de la part du patron.

Dans l'équipe, c'était devenue un concours en quelque sorte à celui qui aura le meilleur ratio Esquive/quantité. Et pour le moment, Zack était le meilleur en esquive tandis que Reeves n'avait qu'une fois endurer le courroux du dirigeant de la compagnie. C'était Rosso qui avec un certains plaisirs tenait le cahier des comptes pour ce petit passe-temps.

Et dans toute cette agitation, Cloud continuer de vérifié ses documents pour passer le temps tandis que Rosso s'occuper de remplir la compta de leurs équipes. Quant à Zack, son café à la main, il cherchait un moyen de passer le temps en attendant que quelque chose arrive. Et ça ne tardas pas, son portable sonna et il décrocha.

Il eu à peine le temps de dire « Allo » que la voix grave, sombre et pas rassurante de son patron lui ordonna une rue du village et d'aller vérifier, raccrochant sans qu'il n'ait put ajouter autres choses. Il y eu un moment de silence tandis que tout trois se regarder pour que finalement Zack lâche :

« -C'est moi où il est de plus en plus souvent énerver ? »

Silence de marbre dans la salle, Zack regarda ses deux collègue et remarqua que leurs regard était fixé sur un point derrière son épaule. Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour comprendre. Il lâcha finalement en soupirant :

« -Il était dérrière moi ? »

Hochement de tête discret et tout juste le temps à Zack de jurer avant de se faire envoyer voler en dehors de la salle de repos par son patron qui était entrée par l'autre porte. Cloud frissonna tandis que son patron donna un dernier ordre à Zack :

« -Et magne-toi ! T'as encore une montagne de paperasse à faire !

-Bien Noctis-Sama, fit Zack en se relevant tout en regardant son gobelet de café ignoblement répandus sur la moquette. »

Noctis Lucis Caelum, de son Prénom complet, qui à lui seul représentait toute la classe et la souveraineté du personnage le portant. Il s'agissait d'un homme encore jeune étonnement pour un père de famille ayant trois enfant à charge, ne dépassant pas les trente-cinq ans et en paraissant encore vingt. Mais malgré son apparence jeune, il avait un visage grave et finement ciselé, le rendant beau. Un splendide ténébreux en soi, capable de faire fondre n'importe qu'elle fille… Pour peu qu'il soit aimable.

Pour le moment, il portait un costard noir avec par-dessous une chemise noir accordéons de haute-couture. Une montre à gousset était attacher à sa veste et reposer dans la poche droite de son costard. De plus, sa veste de costard posséder broder en fil d'or la représentation des deux keblade légendaire d'une légende lointaine : Ultima et Utlimécia, croisé dans son dos.

Il ne se refusait rien pourrait dire certains, mais il était tellement classe et inspiré tellement la crainte avec ses yeux changeant parfois de couleur, naturellement bleu nuit, mais passant parfois au rouge ou à l'or. Ses cheveux sombre était couper en une coupe de cheveux que certains qualifier de « Porc-épique de luxe », mais souvent ils perdaient une ou deux dents après ça.

Noctis tira un peu sur sa veste pour l'assouplir puis jeta un regard à Cloud qui recula un peu, sérant son dossier contre lui, craignant que par un hasard, son patron lui mette le feu par magie… Ce qui était une peurs assez stupide, mais quant on voit son Boss envoyer voler un homme un peu plus lourd que lui à travers la salle avec force, on s'imaginer tout et rien.

Finalement, de sa voix menaçante, il ordonna au blond :

« -Cloud, au lieu de me regarder comme si j'étais un fantôme, va terminer cette p***** de paperasse de gestion ! Non de dieu mais vous avez que ça à foutre de restez planter comme des piquets quant je suis là ? Faite au moins semblant de travaillez quant je suis là !

-C'est ce que je fait, interpela Rosso qui le regretta lorsque les yeux de son patron passèrent au rouge et qu'il répliqua.

-Toi tu la fermes, sinon je t'arrache ta langue ! Maintenant bosser avant que je ne décider de vous faire bouffer les gobelets de la machine à café ! »

Il fit ensuite demi-tour, ayant tellement effrayé Cloud que le blondinet posa son dossier sur une table avant de sortir de la salle de repos pour satisfaire un besoins naturelle.

**XXX**

La pause diner sonna, après le cours particulièrement original et vivant d'un vieux professeur nommée Merlin qui s'occupait de l'histoire-géographie, ils purent se restaurer. Aqua était un peu anxieuse car Vanitas semblait de sale humeur au point qu'il avait faillit encastrer un élèves innocent à la coupe en brosse nommée Demyx. L'élève en question avait eu le malheur de vouloir chanter une petite chanson en écoutant celle-ci avec son baladeur. Ce qui lui avait valut l'un des regards les plus effrayants qu'ai vu Aqua.

Finalement, Demyx avait coupé sa musique et trouver refuge derrière le stoïque Zexion qui n'avait pas bronché. Sora avait voulus enguirlander son frère, mais Riku avait étonnement deviné la manœuvre et bâillonné Sora qui protesta en poussant des petit cris de Hérisson en furie. Seule l'intervention d'Aqua avait réussis à calmer totalement le brun, ce qui imperceptiblement avant encore plus aggraver la sale humeur de Vanitas.

Maintenant assis tous en cercle, Demyx ayant était convier également car ne voulant plus se séparer de Zexion, au grand dam du laconique jeune homme. Aqua sortit son Bentôt, se préparant à manger, elle était placer à coter de Sora et de Riku, en face d'elle, une jeune fille aux cheveux Acajou et aux yeux clair. Visiblement Kairi et souriant en caressant le crâne de Sora quant il se lancer dans un de ses petits délires. À coté de Kairi se trouver Namine qui était encore rouge en essayant de descendre sa jupe pour cacher sa culotte bien que tout le monde l'avait vu maintenant.

Sora semblait essayé d'impressionner Aqua en lui racontant divers anecdote sur le village tandis que Riku semblait à moitié endormis et lasser. Finissant même par piquer du nez, les baguettes dans la bouche, réveillait discrètement par Roxas qui se moqua gentiment de lui, lançant soudain les deux garçons sur un débat sulfureux au sujet d'une jeune fille nommée Yuffie et qui visiblement était en voyage.

Aqua se mit soudain à oublier Vanitas en rigolant avec les autres lorsque Riku lança à Roxas une remarque fourbe sur un épisode où Roxas s'était trompé de vestiaire et avait atterris dans celui des filles. Par chance, il n'avait pas était attraper sur le coup, mais Riku l'ayant vu se tromper s'était bien marrer en le voyant ensuite rouge pendant toute la journée.

C'est ainsi qu'Aqua appris à mieux connaitre les élèves, Riku était un grand calme cachant un coter assez moqueur sous son attitude à moitié endormis mais possédant un immense sens de la justice et aimant régler les conflits avant qu'ils ne s'enveniment. Sora un grand naïf bavard et semblant très attacher à tout le monde… Surtout à Riku vu comme il le regardait à chaque fois qu'il osait échanger un regard complice avec Roxas. Namine une introvertie qui se faisait discrète, mais apportant une touche de calme dans ce groupe bruyant et qui avait le don d'apaisait Sora encore mieux que Riku. Kairi… Sous ses dehors de jeune fille toute innocente et gentille cacher en réalité un immense esprit pervers… Comme put le remarquer Aqua lorsqu'elle vit les yeux de Kairi luire de malice quant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu se leva pour prendre son cartable et fut victime d'une rafale de vent.

… Maintenant, on savait qu'aujourd'hui Aqua portait une culotte blanche à rayure bleu… Et Kairi ajouta cette photo à celle que Vanitas lui avait envoyée ce matin même, rejoignant de nombreuse photo prise de divers élèves dans des tenues plus ou moins dévêtue. Aqua était cependant trop rouge pour dire quoi que se soit sur ça alors que personne ne l'avait remarqué.

Enfin… Zexion était très discret et ne parla quasiment jamais tandis que Demyx se montra êtres un garçon énergique et avec une voix splendide puisqu'il chanta sans instrument le début d'une chanson pour détendre un peu tout le monde.

Au final, la cloche sonna de nouveau et Aqua suivit Sora et Riku jusqu'à leurs prochain cours, une fois en classe, elle remarqua l'absence de Vanitas et s'en étonna. Sora sembla une nouvelle fois faire preuve d'une certaine cruauté pour son frère en disant que ça n'avait pas d'importance, ce qui acheva d'étonné Aqua qui demanda :

« -Sora… Je peux te demander quelque chose ? »

Sora se tourna vers elle, un splendide sourire aux lèvres en répondant jovialement :

« -Bien sur ! Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Et bien… J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ton frère, à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de lui, tu deviens froid et très dur envers lui, tu sais que tu le blesse surement en faisant ça tout le temps ? »

Le visage de Sora perdit toutes chaleurs tandis qu'il tournait le dos à Aqua, ce qui serra le cœur de la jeune fille. Pourtant, la main rassurante de Riku l'empêcha de s'excuser, il lui fit signe de le suivre hors de la classe et une fois à bonne distance de la salle, il prit la parole :

« -Excuse Sora… Les rapports entre lui et son frère sont très tendus….

-Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi c'est au point qu'il soit si dur au sujet de lui ? »

Riku grimaça comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup puis répondis :

« -C'est… Délicat à expliquer, Sora te l'expliqueras un jour plus en détails, mais depuis maintenant 2 ans, les rapports entres Sora et Vanitas qui était déjà très tendus se sont violement envenimer depuis… Que leur sœur à disparus… Ils s'en veulent tout les deux mutuellement, et personnellement, moi aussi et le pire est leurs père qui me rend fautif de ça…

-Que s'est-il passer ? »

Encore cette grimace, visiblement, chaque question gênante le faisait se crisper, il transpira un peu puis répondis :

« -Un… Accident s'est produit, je préfère ne pas rentrer dans les détails, mais je pense que pour le moment, savoir que moi, Sora, Vanitas et leur Sœur avons… Fait une erreur… Surtout moi et Vanitas… Et c'est leur sœur qui en a pâtit… »

Le visage de Riku acheva de se fermer tandis qu'il baissait les yeux, finissant par dire qu'il était désolé d'êtres aussi évasif, mais la suppliant de ne plus demander à Sora, lui promettant de tout lui expliquer plus tard, quant il se sentirait prés. Aqua posant sa mains sur son épaules pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas de soucis à se faire et qu'elle ne poserait plus de question.

Les deux élèves se précipitèrent ensuite pour revenir dans la salle de classe avant que le cours ne commence, il n'y avait plus que celui et les cours seraient finit de la journée.

**XXX**

La cloche retentit, Aqua se fit discrète pour sortir et une fois dehors prit le chemin vers sa maison. Cependant sur le chemin, elle vit Vanitas appuyer contre un mur, le visage serein, mais sérieux. Aqua se rassura de le voir en bonne santé, et souris timidement à Vanitas qui s'approcha, lui disant timidement :

« -Sa…Lut

-Salut ! fit joyeusement Aqua, heureuse de voir que tu vas bien, je me suis inquiété pour toi durant le cours ! D'ailleurs, je les ais pris pour toi, viens avec moi chez moi pour les recopier, proposât-elle gentiment. »

Le visage de Vanitas s'éclairas soudain d'un sourire, ce qui rassura Aqua qui fut heureuse de le voir heureux. Hélas, ce sourire fut éphémère car Sora, ce coup-ci seul arriva, sa voix brisant soudain l'ambiance tandis qu'il disait :

« -Ne te tracasse pas pour ça Aqua-chan~ ! J'ai mes cours, il les recopiera sur les miens, ne perd pas ton temps »

Il avait dit ça avec le sourire, mais il semblait un peu crisper. Pour Aqua, un dilemme s'imposait, mais finalement, elle sentit qu'elle risquait de poser des questions à Vanitas si elle l'avait sous la main et voulait évitait de craquer. C'est pourquoi au final elle répondit d'un ton sonnant légèrement faux :

« -Merci Sora, je pense que ce sera plus simple pour Vanitas en effet. »

Elle tourna ensuite le dos à Sora, et offrit un sourire triste à Vanitas, lui effleurant le bras comme un signe de pardon au passage. Le message passant entres les deux adolescents. Et tandis que Vanitas voyait la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus s'éloignait, celui-ci suivit à contrecœur son frère.

Ils remontèrent les rues, arrivant finalement sur une grande propriété. Poussant le portail et entrant, devant eux se trouvaient un splendide manoir dans le style purement anglais. Ils entrèrent dedans et une fois à l'intérieur, Sora prit la parole :

« -Non mais qu'est ce qui te prend Vanitas ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagère ?

-Lâche-moi les baskets Sora, répondit Vanitas en lui tournant le dos et se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

-Non ! Tu sais que tu es plus sensible que moi ou Riku à l'appelle du sang ! Et pourtant je te vois tout le temps à colle Aqua aujourd'hui ! Tu n'as pas remarqué que tes dents à toi son visible, même lorsque tu veux paraîtres « humain » ? »

Vanitas tiqua, serrant la rambarde au point de produire un petit craquement et répondit :

« -Elle ne semblait pas si choqué… Et je sais ma maitriser Sora ! J'ai accepté ma condition, mais ça ne veux pas dire que je vais bouffer toute personne m'approchant à moins de trois mètres ! Laisse-moi vivre !

-Je te laisse vivre ! Mais ne t'approche pas trop prés d'humains ! On ne sait jamais avec toi ! »

Encore une fois, Vanitas sera les dents et renforça sa poigne sur la rambarde, répondant d'une voix se voulant fermes :

« -Je fais ce que je veux ! Toi tu es toujours avec les autres, tu as de la chance d'avoir des gens à qui parler, moi à peine j'approche quelqu'un, il me fuit à cause de ce que tu racontes ou bien tu m'écarte d'eux ! Tu as même un petit ami ! »

Les joues de Sora rosirent tandis que Sora répondait :

« -Riku n'est pas mon petit ami, hélas, il est hétéro, je l'ai bien remarqué vu comme il semblait bien s'entendre avec Aqua et qu'il est très complice avec Yuffie et Kairi… Et puis qu'elle est le rapport ?

-Le rapport, c'est que « peu êtres » j'avais envie d'êtres ami avec Aqua, mais tu t'évertue à me gâcher toute mes occasion je suis toujours seul alors que toi tu es entouré ! »

Sora repris immédiatement sa voix sérieuse :

« -Alors trouve quelqu'un de non-humain et dont le sang ne risque pas de te tenter ! Et Aqua est humaine, donc je ne te laisserais pas êtres à coter d'elle.

-Mais je peux quant même lui parler et recopier des foutus leçon ! Je suis capable de me maitriser !

-Permet-moi d'en douter ! répondit sèchement Sora. »

Vanitas brisa la rambarde en forçant trop sur celle-ci, il lâcha enfin le bois réduit en miette et se retourna lentement. Ses yeux brillés de sauvagerie et étaient rouge sang et ses canines étaient devenus encore plus développé, sortant légèrement de sa bouche. Il regarda un moment Sora avec colère et répondit :

« -La seul chose qui me mets hors de moi, fait bouillir mon sang et me provoquer au point de perdre le contrôle, c'est qu'on me mette en colère Sora, et tu le sais ! Alors arrête immédiatement ! »

La voix de Vanitas était devenue plus rocailleuse et sifflante.

Pour toute réponse, la peau de Sora devint elle aussi blanche comme un cadavre et ses yeux passèrent au rouge et ses canines devinrent pointues. Finalement, Sora répondit d'une voix elle aussi devenue plus graves et rocailleuse :

« -Je ne fais qu'essayer de te protéger d'une bavure ! Tu n'arrives jamais à reprendre ta totale apparence humaine, tu maitrise mal tes pouvoirs ! »

Pendant un moment, les deux frères se toisèrent, deux frères aux canines pointues et longues, aux yeux rouge comme le sang et à la peau blanche comme la neige : Deux vampire !

**~XXX~**

**Et bien ! Les amis, voici enfin le second chapitre de ma fic ! o/ Aleiluja ! Merci à Aqua et Tanusi d'avoir laisser une petite review ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, à vous et aux autres lecteurs XDDDDDDD !**

**Oui, c'est très étrange cette fin de chapitre, mais maintenant, vous savez que tout les élèves n'ont pas qu'un secret normaux, je vous présente donc les Kosun (petit soleil, ironique pour des vampires), la famille de vampire. Oui, vous l'aurez remarqué, Noctis aussi est un vampire et il a tendance à reprendre ses yeux de vampire quant il s'énerve XDDDDD ! ça explique aussi sa force de titans, sa rapidité et sa discrétions 3**

**Bref, je vous laisse spéculer sur les secret des autres élèves, mais je crois que pour le moment, y a pas assez d'éléments pour qu'on puisse deviner (en se tordant le cerveau avec Kairi, vous trouverez, tout comme pour Namine XDDDDDDD !)**

**Bref, merci d'avoir lue~ 3 j'espère vous revoir pour le troisième chapitre et recevoir vos review, positive ou négative, temps que c'est constructif :3 !**


	3. CHAPITRE 3

**Titre : Gakuen Hearts, le lycée où tout le monde à un secret.**

**Raiting : Pour le moment, c'est T, parce que même si on a droit à quelque passage très… *Miou :3*, je ne pense pas que je ferais de Lemon… Mais ça reste à voir.**

**Parings : **Vanitas X Aqua, le reste, je ne le spoil pas~

**Résumé : **Le lycée Gakuen Hearts est un lycée banal… Sauf qu'il n'y a presque jamais de nouveaux élèves puisqu'il se trouve dans un village assez éloigné et donc peu de nouvel tête arrive, donc tout le monde se connait. Cependant, un jour une nouvelle élève arrive… Et les personne qu'elle va rencontrer vont lui faire radicalement changer de point de vue.

Gakuen Hearts, le lycée où chaque élèves possède un secret plus ou moins étrange/effrayant/triste/spécial (barrer la mention inutile). Mais qu'elles sont ces secrets ?

**Petit commentaire avant chapitre **: Déjà, je réponds à Irinia qui je l'espère continue de suivre cette fic malgré son rythme de parution digne d'un lamasticot tétraplégique. Donc merci de te faire du souci XD ! j'ai eu des super bonne notes à mes exams, je part donc avec des points d'avances pour l'années prochaine. Et je suis heureux que ça t'ai plus ^^.

Ensuite je remercie les autres personne qui se donne la peine de lire ce torchons qu'est ma fic bourrer d'éllipse et de multi-situation en même temps XD ! Pour le moment y en a que deux, mais je sens qu'on va finir avec trois milliards. Et je remercie encore plus ceux qui commente QwQ Merci les gars et les filles ! Je suis trop content !

Et sachez que lorsque vous commenter ma fic, je gagne plus de PUISSANCE ! Et j'aime ça la puissance *Q* ! (Oui, je suis fan de Bob Lennon *^*).

_~CHAPITRE 3 : Nuit agité~_

Une ombre fonça à travers la rue.

Il faisait totalement noir cette nuit là. C'était la nouvelle lune et seules les étoiles éclairer les rues déserte du village. L'ombre continua de foncer à travers les rues, rebondissant sur les murs pour aller plus vite. A sa poursuite, la masse d'un jeune homme était visible, visiblement, il lui était difficile de tenir le rythme. Soudain, il inspira profondément et baissa la tête, accélérant encore plus en vain. L'ombre gagnait petit à petit du terrain, risquant de le semer à tout moment.

Le jeune homme jura tout en continuant de forcer son corps à soutenir un rythme effréné afin de ne pas se laisser distancer par l'ombre. Hélas, même avec sa forme physique, il finit par ne plus avoir la moindre force et vit qu'il perdait de l'allure. Devant lui, l'ombre semblait en plus accélérer, le rythme de ses rebondissements augmentant et lui faisant pousser un nouveau juron.

Ça faisait maintenant prés d'une heure qu'il l'avait trouvé. Il avait essayé de le capturer sans se faire remarqué. Mais à ce moment là, le destin avait voulus qu'un rayon d'une étoile se reflète sur son collier, alertant sa cible. Il ne voulait pas la laisser s'échappée, mais ça semblait peine perdus.

Soudain, quelque chose lui passa à coter, le doublant comme s'il avait était à l'arrêt et rattrapant l'ombre. Dans la noirceur de la nuit, il ne vit qu'une seconde ombre se jetait sur l'autre. Il comprit que cette deuxième ombre venait d'embrocher celle qu'il poursuivait lorsqu'il entendit un son mouiller très dégoutant suivit d'un bref cri étouffé bien rapidement.

Le temps qu'il arrive, l'ombre était déjà morte, commençant à se vider de son sang sur les pavés de la ruelle étroite du village. Soudain, la seconde ombre, tenant à la main un sabre dégoulinant de sang se retourna. Tout ce que vit le jeune homme dans la nuit, ce fut deux yeux rouge sang luisant.

Malgré l'horreur qui aurait du prendre le jeune homme, celui-ci souris en disant :

« -Oh ! Salut patrons ! Comment ça va ? Merci du coup de mains, il a faillit me semer ! »

Il y eu un long silence avant qu'une voix calme, mais colérique réponde :

« -Comment ça se fais que tu ne sois pas essoufflé ? Il y a deux minute tu étais à deux doigts de casser ta pipe tellement tu cracher tes poumons… »

Le jeune homme eu un petit rire avant de répondre :

« -Ouais ! Mais je mets pas longtemps à reprendre mon souffle !

-… Toujours est-il que part ta faute, j'ai dût intervenir pour qu'il ne s'échappe pas… Tu es pathétique Zack…

-J'y peux rien si vous m'avez envoyé traquer un mec qui cours aussi vite qu'un Mirage 2000 ! »

Il y avait une note d'indignation dans sa voix.

Après avoir répondus ça, il y eu un long silence lourd de conséquence, visiblement il avait fait mouche. Les yeux se tournèrent vers le corps étendus par terre et se vidant toujours de son sang. Une large flaque maculée maintenant les pavés et le service de nettoyage allez avoir du boulot pour effacer toute trace de cadavre.

Le propriétaire des yeux rouge soupira en répondant d'une voix lasse :

« -Encore un gars abattu… Je commence à en avoir marre de passer au fil de l'épée la moitié des créatures surnaturelle classé comme « dangereuse ».

-C'est pas comme s'ils nous laissaient le choix… La pluparts deviennent agressif ou bien fuit.

-Je prends note de t'envoyer uniquement au casse-pipe, au moins je suis sur que tu réussiras soit à descendre la cible soit à te faire descendre.

-Merci de vous inquiétez pour moi patron, je suis heureux de savoir que je compte pour vous »

Un grand moment de silence passa. La flaque s'élargie encore plus. C'était rare que le jeune homme soit ironique, surtout avec l'ombre aux yeux rouge. Un long moment de silence puis l'ombre releva les yeux, cependant, ce coup-ci le jeune homme ne les discernas pas, ils avaient pris une couleur bleu nuit qui les rendait pratiquement invisible dans la nuit.

« -Rentre chez toi, je vais m'occuper d'emporter le corps et l'équipe de nettoyage ne va pas tarder à arriver.

-Patron…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en tiendrais pas rigueur.

-Patron…

-Et…

-Patron !...

-Quoi ?

-Vous allez vous mettre en colère, mais le cadavre vient de se faire la malle.

-… QUOI ? »

En effet, la flaque de sang était maintenant inerte, le corps ayant disparus. L'ombre jura et ses yeux virèrent au rouge de nouveau tandis qu'il humait l'air pour retrouver l'odeur du sang de la personne qu'il pensait avoir tué.

Hélas, il ne réussit pas à retrouvé l'odeur, masquer par divers parfum qu'il ne reconnaissait pas à troubler son odora. Celui-ci se tourna vers Zack en disant :

« -Fonce, essaye de retrouver sa traces, je pars de mon coter, je suis étonné qu'il ait put fuir sans qu'on le remarque ! »

Zack fit volte-face et sortit de la ruelle tandis que l'ombre disparaissait elle aussi. Il ne mit pas longtemps en faisant le tour du pâté de maisons à trouver la piste d'une trace de sang et la suivit, espérant qu'elle le mènerait droit jusqu'à sa cible qui avait fuit.

Dans son esprit, il continuait de se demander comment il avait put fuir sans que lui ou son patron ne s'en rende compte. Après tout, il était aux pieds de Noctis et celui-ci avait des sens incroyable, c'était un exploit d'avoir put disparaitre sans que Zack ou son patron s'en rendent compte.

Ceci l'amena à repenser au dossier de la cible, l'un des pouvoirs répertorié chez lui était son hyper-vitesse rivalisant avec celle des vampires et sa capacité de manipulation de la gravité et des vecteurs. C'était en partie ce qui lui permettait d'aller si vite, il utiliser des vecteurs le poussant en avant et amortissait la puissance avec d'autres. Ça devait lui demander beaucoup d'énergie, mais payer.

Soudain, il comprit ! Le corps avait disparus certes, mais en fait, il s'était rendus invisible en renvoyant tout les vecteurs lumineux et avait attendus que les deux partent à sa recherche. Rapidement, Zack fonça jusqu'à la ruelle, mais trop tard, la flaque était réellement vide ce coup-ci.

**XXX**

La nuit était tombée depuis presque deux heures, et Aqua n'arrivait pas à dormir. Temps à cause de la journée qui n'avait pas était fatigante que parce qu'elle se sentait un peu fautive. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir abandonné Vanitas et l'avoir condamner à quelque chose de terrible… Pourtant Sora ne semblait pas si horrible que ça, il n'allait surement pas lui faire du mal.

Aqua se leva, elle portait maintenant une tenue décontracté puisqu'elle avait finit les cours tôt. Elle portait maintenant un haut noir sans manche et assez moulant et un short tout aussi noir et moulant. Elle avait aussi mit des chaussettes noires hautes qui montait jusqu'à mi cuisse.

Elle était assise sur son lit et regarder par la fenêtre le paisible village, lentement, elle se leva et enfila des chaussures grise puis sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers. Doucement, elle ouvrit la porte et sortit.

Dans le salons, l'horloge indiqué Minuit.

Elle referma la porte à clef puis les rangea dans sa poche et commença à marcher dans la rue, désirant se changer les idées en marchant un peu dans les rues déserte du village. Elle n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de le visiter et même s'il était tard, visité un peu de nuit ne ferait pas de mal. Et ça lui permettrait de penser à autres chose.

Tranquillement, elle commença à amorcer le même chemin que pour aller jusqu'à l'école puis, les rues étaient totalement vide alors qu'en ville, elles grouillaient de monde. Et seul le son des éclairages publics et de ses pas se faisait entendre.

Une fois devant son lycée, elle regarda à droite et à gauche puis prit à droite, vers une rue un peu plus éclairer et menant visiblement à la sortit du village vu le panneau. Piquer par la curiosité, elle suivit le chemin, la rue donnait sur un carrefour dont deux sortie était des ruelles étroites mal éclairé. Et dans l'une d'elle, Aqua crut apercevoir un mouvement.

La jeune fille se mit à déglutir, se sentant soudain un peu effrayer par l'absence total d'autres personne. Cependant, piquer par la curiosité, elle continua sa route et se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte dans la ruelle, scrutant la pénombre à la recherche de ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Soudain, une main se posa sur son épaule, s'appuyant fortement au point de presque la faire se renverser. Son sang ne faisant qu'un tour avant qu'elle n'essaie de crier. Hélas, une main se posa sur sa bouche l'empêchant de pousser un puissant cri d'effrois. Cependant, alors que son sang se glacer d'effroi, une voix rassurante lui dit :

« -Du calme, je ne te ferais pas de mal, je vais écarter ma mains, ne crie pas. »

Comme promis, les deux mains se retirèrent et Aqua se retourna, apercevant la personne qui lui avait fait peur. Il ne s'agissait que d'un banal jeune homme dépassant la vingtaine d'année aux cheveux bruns et long rattacher en une queue de cheval à l'exception d'une mèche rebelle qui retombait devant son visage. Visage au demeurant très chaleureux avec deux yeux bleu pétillant de vie et un sourire se voulant rassurant, mais gênait aussi.

Il portait une chemise bleue ciel accompagné d'un pantalon ocre et de tong noire, une tenue très décontracter en soit. D'ailleurs la chemise ne semblait pas très bien repasser et on pouvait voir même des petites taches de ketchup sur le coin de celle-ci.

« -Je m'appelle Laguna Loire, se présenta l'inconnue, désolé de t'avoir fait peur ! »

Aqua resta silencieuse un moment, reprenant ses esprits petit à petit puis répondit :

« -Pas… Pas de soucis, je m'appelle Aqua Tsuhikami.

-Ah oui ! La jeune fille qui vient d'emménager avec ses parents dans le village ! C'est vrai que ton père travaille dans la nouvelle entreprise qui vient d'ouvrir ici !

-Heu… Plait-il ? »

Le jeune homme sembla se rendre compte qu'il avait éveillait une certaine suspicion de la part de l'adolescente aux cheveux bleu et souris chaleureusement :

« -Oups ! Excuse-moi ! Je ne me suis pas vraiment présenter, je suis agent de sureté dans le village, tu sais, c'est relativement tranquille ici, alors la police ne fait pas vraiment de patrouille, mais il arrive parfois que la police ne sois pas informer à temps d'un souci faute de communication. Et les Agents de suretés eux s'occupe d'informer la police si un incident leurs échappe… Et parfois on joue les scoot aussi.»

Il se mit à rire un peu par lui-même de sa petite blague, se remémorant qu'il n'y avait pas souvent de chose à faire, alors il aider les gens.

« -Ah… Je vois, fit Aqua peu rassuré.

-Mais bon, je cause et tout, mais tu devrais rentrer, entres minuit et 2 heure du matin, il est déconseiller de sortir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'es pas au courant ?, Demandas Laguna.

-Non…

-Et bien… (il paressa gênait), disons qu'une superstition veux que ces deux heures durant la nuit soit maudite et que toutes les créatures maléfique des environs sortent à ce moment là.

-Quoi ?, fit Aqua très superstitieuse et donc effrayer.

-Mais t'inquiète pas… fit Laguna d'un air rassurant. »

Aqua soupira de soulagement rassuré.

« -… Tu as plus de chance de t'attirer une mauvaise rencontre avec ta tenue, termina Laguna.

-Qu… Quoi ? Cria presque Aqua en rougissant un peu. »

Pour toute réponse, Laguna dépassa Aqua et lui poussa un peu l'épaule sans se retourner en disant le sourire aux lèvres :

« -Allez rentres, c'est assez dangereux de circuler seul dans des ruelles étroite en pleine nuit… Même si tout semble calme. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans la voix de Laguna qui inquiéta Aqua, comme si une menace se cacher derrière ses mots. Elle se retourna, voyant de dos Laguna et répondant timidement :

« -D'accord, merci beaucoup. »

Elle s'inclina puis fit demi-tours, rentrant chez elle calmement. Pendant ce temps, Laguna se gratta la tête, se dirigeant vers un recoin sombre de la ruelle, là où Aqua n'avait rien put apercevoir. Sur le sol gisait des vêtements trempés de sang. Laguna se tint le ventre, ayant de nouveau une horrible douleur à l'estomac, là où l'épée l'avait transpercé de part en part.

Il resta un moment appuyait contre le mur puis ramassa les vêtements dont il s'était débarrasser et les enfourna dans un sac qui était poser à coter… Il avait eu de la chance qu'il avait des vêtements de rechange. Passant le sac en bandoulière, il sortit de la ruelle, se rendant de nouveau invisible même si dans son état, cela user le peu de force qui lui restait après avoir dut se servir de sa maitrise des forces pour maintenir sa plaie fermer. Et malgré qu'il ait réussis à recoudre la plaie et à bander le tout, il lui faudrait du temps pour reprendre des forces.

Laguna toussa un peu, crachant du sang qui avait remonté dans sa bouche, il avait eu de la chance qu'un coup d'épée dans le ventre ne lui soit pas mortel. Un humain normal n'y aurait pas survécue, mais pour Laguna c'était différent. Mais malgré ça, il ressentait la douleur et elle était si vive qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : Retournait chez lui.

Il avait un avantage : Ceux qui l'avait poursuivit ne savait pas réellement à quoi il ressemblait, le premier qu'il avait faillit semait ne l'avait repérait qu'à cause de son auras, quant à celui qui l'avait transpercé, il faisait trop noir pour qu'il le reconnaisse. Il se devait d'êtres prudent à l'avenir, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait frôlé la mort, mais ça avait le don de lui faire peur et de lui prouver que même dans ce village, il avait tout intérêt à masquer son aura.

**XXX**

Ce matin là, c'était avec la tête totalement enfarinée de sommeille qu'elle se réveilla, n'ayant pas beaucoup dormis, le souvenir de sa rencontre restant graver dans sa mémoire. Cependant, elle oublia bien vite cette incident lorsqu'elle commença à prendre son petit déjeuner, son père était déjà partie travaillé et sa mère devait encore dormir. Aqua mangea donc tranquillement ses tartines tout en regardant une chaine au hasard histoire de meubler le silence de la cuisine-salon.

Une fois le petit-déjeuner pris et s'êtres préparer, Aqua sortit de la maison, se dirigeant vers le lycée. À son grand étonnement, elle rencontra sur le chemin Roxas en train de descendre la rue accompagné de Riku. A les voir, ils semblaient bien s'entendre, même si Riku semblait encore dans le coaltar, dormant à moitié et hochant simplement la tête.

Aqua se mit à sourire, se dirigeant vers les deux jeunes garçons en les saluant de loin, Roxas réagissant le premier en levant la main et l'agitant, s'exclamant :

« -Aqua ! Comment ça va ? Bien dormis ?

-J'ai eu un peu de mal à dormir, mais ça va, répondit Aqua en les rejoignant. Bonjour Roxas, Bonjour Riku !

-Salut, gémit pratiquement Riku semblant à deux doigts de piquer du nez.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Riku ? Demanda Aqua en voyant l'état pratiquement végétatif de l'argenté.

-Riku à du mal à se réveillais, répondit Roxas à sa place, souriant légèrement. »

Comme pour attester de ce qu'avait dit Roxas, Riku émit un son se rapprochant d'un grognement. Roxas souris de plus belle avant de dire :

« -Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Tu as l'air de ne pas avoir dormis.

-Oh ! heu… Rien ! Rien ! Fit Aqua gênait, j'ai juste pas eu le temps de m'habituer à ma nouvelle chambres ! »

Ça se voyait qu'il y avait autres choses, mais Roxas n'insista pas, se contentant de dire :

« -Tu sais, si y a un problème, tu peux venir m'en parler. »

Il avait dit ça avec un sourire engageant et rassurant, ce qui eu son petit effet sur Aqua qui se sentit plus rassurer. Elle regarda tout autours d'elle, s'attendant à voir arriver quelqu'un d'autres puisque les deux garçons ne semblait pas vouloir continuer ver le lycée et donc attendre quelqu'un.

« -Vous attendez quelqu'un ?

-Oui, on attend Sora, Kairi et Namine.

-Et Ventus ?

-Ventus ?

-Oui, ton frère, il est où ?

-Ah oui ! Il ne vient pas aujourd'hui, il est tombé malade dans la nuit, répondit Roxas semblant un peu troubler d'avoir oublié d'avertir Aqua.

-Ah je vois, rien de graves au moins ?

-Non, une petite grippe. »

Le temps passa au ralentit pendant un moment, seulement troubler par les mouvements de Riku appuyer contre le mur et tentant de restait éveillait. Lorsqu'enfin deux silhouette apparurent en haut de la rue, Riku avait finalement piqué du nez.

Namine et Kairi s'empressèrent de rejoindre les trois adolescents, les saluant joyeusement pour Kairi, et timidement pour Namine :

« -Salut ! Comment ça va ?, apostropha Kairi en sautant pratiquement sur les trois adolescents.

-Bonjour, fit discrètement Namine, pratiquement couverte par la voix de Kairi.

-Oui, on va bien, sauf Riku qui fait sa sieste matinal Post-Réveil, se moqua gentiment Roxas.

-Hey ! Cria Riku s'étant réveillait en entendant Roxas.

-Où est passé Sora, fit remarquer Aqua. »

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'un silence pesant se mit à régnait, Roxas et Riku se rendant compte à leurs tours de l'absence du jeune bruns aux cheveux d'hérisson. Kairi perdit son sourire en disant d'une voix désolé :

« -Sora et Vanitas peuvent pas venir, ils se sont battu et sont tombé dans les escaliers, ils n'ont rien de casser, mais le Médecin à préférer leurs fournir un jour de repos…

-Ils se sont battu ? S'écria Aqua.

-Oui… ça arrive souvent, ils se bouffent assez souvent la gueule tu sais Aqua, dit Roxas en se frottant le crâne.

-Heu…

-D'ailleurs c'est bizarre ce que dit Kairi, à chaque fois qu'ils se battent, ils tombent dans les escaliers…

-Mais j'y peux rien moi s'ils tombent tout le temps ! Se défendit Kairi. »

Namine avait regardé l'échange avec un regard neutre, mais elle connaissait la vérité. En fait, Kairi ne souhaitait pas leurs dirent qu'à chaque fois que les deux frères se battaient, leurs pére leur administré une correction monumentale… Quant on connaissait le paternelle, on comprenait mieux comment ils faisaient pour se blesser autant.

Alors que la discutions était en train de prendre un penchant étrange, dérivant sur le sujet de la reproduction des loutres de Patagonie subéquatoriale, un jeune homme les dépassa, attirant l'attention d'Aqua pendant un moment qui le suivit du regard. Il marchait assez difficilement, boitant en se tenant le ventre et se diriger vers le lycée, tenant un paquet dans ses mains. Il s'agissait de Lagune.

Remarquant qu'Aqua avait la tête ailleurs, mais ne remarquant pas qu'en fait elle regardait Lagune en train de passer, Kairi demanda :

« -Aqua, ça va ?

-Hun ? Oui, je vais bien, pourquoi ?

-Tu avais la tête ailleurs, signala Namine.

-Ah… Heu… Désolé.

-C'est rien, fit Roxas, c'est pas la mort ! »

Roxas se mit à sourire, lançant ensuite :

« -Bon, bah on y va donc, non ?

-Oui, oui ! Firent les autres en lui emboitant le pas. »

**XXX**

C'était pas jolie à voir, de toute sa carrière, le jeune homme avait rarement vu quelque chose de si horrible, même lors des massacre auxquelles il avait participer aux coter de son patrons. En ce moment, il se trouvait sur les lieux d'un meurtre particulièrement dégoutant.

La victime avait eu le thorax exploser de par en part, le cœur arracher et un troue aussi large qu'un poteau téléphonique dans la cage thoracique. Du sang maculer tout le sol et les murs de la ruelle étroite, décidément il ne faisait pas bon de restait dans ce genre d'endroit en pleine nuit maintenant. En plus de ça, ses jambes et ses bras était en charpie, des morceaux de chaires étant éparpiller tout autour du cadavre. A certains endroit même, l'os était mit à nue. D'ailleurs, la jambe droite n'était plus que rattacher au corps que grâces à un fin lambeau de chaires, le reste ayant était visiblement arracher et étaler de partout dans la ruelle.

La victime en elle-même était un pauvre garçon qui n'avait surement pas dut demander à finir comme ça. Il avait la peau blanche comme la neige se mariant avec ses cheveux d'ivoire. Ses yeux, exorbité dans la mort et révélant un visage horrifié et de douleur pur, malgré que la moitié de son visage ait été à moitié mangé, était de couleur noir.

Le jeune homme qui avait observait jusqu'à maintenant le cadavre se rapprocha. Il était restait à surveillait de loin laissant les médecins légistes venue de la ville voisine faire leurs travaille, mais en attendant, il pouvait bien poser quelque question aux policiers, ça serait toujours ça de prit.

Le jeune homme en question devait avoir à peine vingt-deux ans et avait un visage juvénile et moqueur, accompagné de deux yeux vert clair brillant de malice et d'une fine bouche légèrement androgyne. Il avait deux tatouage en forme de lune rouge sous chaque œil et ses cheveux rouge, cours et en bataille sur le dessus se finissait par une longue queue de cheval.

Il portait un costard noir assez froissé et une chemise blanche qui semblait n'avoir jamais vu l'ombre d'un fer à repasser et dont seul deux bouton restaient, dévoilant une partie du torse et du ventre de son propriétaire. Il portait également un pantalon noir et des chaussures bien cirer de la même couleur. Pour finir, il portait sur le dessus du crâne des lunettes d'aviateur noir.

Il apostropha l'un des policiers, un trentenaire à la mine patibulaire et aux cheveux noir plaquer en arrière, sur son badge de policier était marquer « Braig », visiblement, c'était son nom.

« -Hey ! J'peux avoir des infos sur le gosse qui à clamser ?

-T'es qui morveux ? Dégage de là immédiatement !

-Ah oui, je m'suis pas présenter, je suis Reno Akuroku, Agent de l'OSMOSE, dit Reno tout en sortant une insigne de la poche intérieur de sa veste de costard. »

L'agent de police resta un moment bouche bée en voyant l'insigne de recula les mains devant lui en disant d'une voix légèrement paniquer :

« -Hola ! Désolé je savais pas ! Je m'excuse !

-Oui, bon ça va, faut pas en faire tout un plat, contente toi juste de me filer ce que tu sais sur l'autres tas de viande, fit Reno blaser par cette réaction. »

C'était quelque chose que Reno n'avait jamais aimé, cette proportion qu'avaient les agents de police à craindre les agents de l'OSMOSE. C'est vrai que le dirigeant de l'entreprise basé dans cette ville n'était pas un tendre et que les autres gars formant la Haute-Sphère ne valaient pas mieux. Mais malgré ça, il était tout le temps ennuyait par cette réaction.

Finalement, l'agent de police se mit à lui expliqué tout :

« -Le gamin qui est mort se nommait Donald Duck, il était en vacance ici avec sa petite amie qui est porter disparus d'ailleurs, une certaine Daisy, et un de ses ami, lui aussi portait disparus se nommant Dingo. Il me semble que c'est une évidence de vous dire qu'il est mort suite au troue dans sa poitrine. Et d'après les gars de la cellule scientifique, ce gamin à était torturer avant de mourir, en clair, la dernière blessure c'est le troue dans le torse…

-Ouch… Pauvre gosse, vu l'état dans lequel il est… Il a dut passer une sale nuit…

-C'est peu dire, commenta le policier, en plus de ça, je veux pas dire, mais l'assassin s'en est donner à cœur joie, toute la ruelle est couverte de sang, sans parler de la puanteur… C'est ignoble…

-Et l'odeur du restau Chinois qui se trouve en face de la rue n'arrange rien…

-D'ailleurs j'ai entendus dire qu'ils faisaient du très bon canard laqué… »

Il y eu un silence avant que finalement Reno dise :

« -S'appeler Duck et crever devant un restau qui cuisine du canard… La mort à un humour morbide…

-J'vous l'fait pas dire… Par contre je sens que l'on est dans une sales affaire si faut chopper le mec qui à fait ça…

-Pas de soucis, vous risquer pas votre peau, c'est l'OSMOSE qui prendras l'affaire plus en mains après que la police scientifique ait travaillé.

-Bien content, j'ai pas envie de risquer ma peau en poursuivant un psychopathe…

-Ouaip, mais moi je vais devoir me coltiner tout… »

Reno franchis les bandeaux « Police KEEP OUT », se dirigeant vers les policier scientifique en blouse blanche et demanda :

« -Du nouveau ?

-Et vous êtes ?

-Agent Reno Akuroku du bureau d'enquête de l'OSMOSE.

-Ah… Bah l'officier Braig vous à tout dit, pour le moment on doit analyser les indices récupérer sur le cadavre et la scène de crimes.

-Oki, donc je peux moi aussi faire joujoux avec le cadavre et la scène de crimes maintenant ? fit Reno avec une expression de gamins tout excité s'apprêtant à ouvrir ses cadeaux. »

Il y eu un long moment de silence, le temps que les policiers scientifique puisse digérer la tête d'ahuris du rouquin et se dire que finalement les roux devait vraiment ne pas avoir d'âme. Le policier répondit finalement :

« -Oui… Faite… « Joujoux » autant que vous voulez… On a tout. »

Il se leva ensuite précipitamment et se tira séance tenante, ne voulant plus voir le roux à queue de cheval ni ce qu'il allait faire. Une fois partit, Reno se tourna vers le cadavre qui le fixait avec ses yeux vide et horrifié. Reno resta un moment à le regarder puis s'accroupie à coter du cadavre, masquant la tête du macchabée aux policiers qui restait pour surveillait la scène de crimes.

Il claqua dans ses doigts, faisant apparaitre une petite flamme bleu sur son pouce et la plaçant dans la bouche du cadavre qui l'absorba. Un moment passa avant que les yeux du cadavre de cligne un moment et qu'une voix faible pratiquement inaudible se fasse entendre :

« -Où suis-je ?

-Tu es dans le royaume des morts mon gars, j'aimerais bien savoir si tu as des infos sur celui qui t'as tué…

-P… Pourquoi je ne peux pas bouger ?

-T'es pas encore totalement reconstituer mon gars, faudra attendre un peu. Alors ? Des infos ?

-Je… Je ne sais pas, fit le cadavre en écarquillant de nouveau les yeux de peur, tout ce que j'ai vu, c'est… C'est… Des yeux jaune d'or… Ils me fixaient avec sadisme pendant que je me faisais torturer… C'est… C'était horrible…

-Hum… Pas plus d'infos ?

-Heu… Non… Mais pourquoi ça ressemble à la ruelle où je suis mort… Oh pu… »

Avant que le cadavre ait put crier, Reno fit soudain sortir la flamme en claquant des doigts, la faisant rentrer dans sa paume et laissant le cadavre reprendre son rôles de gentil cadavre sans vie, l'âme du défunt retournant dans l'au delà. Cependant, ce que Reno n'avait pas remarqué, c'est que son manège n'était pas passé inaperçus, Braig l'avait vu tailler la discute avec le cadavre.

… Enfin, disons plutôt que Braig pensé juste que Reno avait parlé en inspectant le cadavre.

**XXX**

Enfin, la journée toucha à sa fin, Aqua s'était sentit toute la journée stresser en apprenant l'incident entre Sora et Vanitas et n'avait pensé qu'à une seul chose : Allez leurs apportez leurs devoirs pour espérait en apprendre plus. Riku avait visiblement compris ça puisqu'une fois sortit de cours, il attendit Aqua qui mit plus de temps que les autres élèves à sortir et lui proposa de l'accompagner jusque chez les Kosun vu qu'il connaissait le chemin.

Il l'informa que bien évidement Roxas s'occupait d'apporter les devoir pour son jumeau, d'ailleurs, au grand étonnement d'Aqua, l'absence de Ventus avait profondément affecté Roxas. Rapidement durant la journée de cours, celui-ci avait commencé à devenir de plus en plus amorphe, allant même jusqu'à faire une mini-déprime durant le dernier cours.

« -Roxas et Ventus sont des jumeau, mais en plus de ça, ils sont très liés. Ils ne supportent pas d'êtres séparer l'un de l'autres, d'ailleurs, je me souviens qu'une fois, ils ne se sont pas vu pendant une semaine, à la fin, ils étaient tout les deux dans un état déplorable… Les pauvres…

-C'est vrai, compatit Aqua. »

Aqua était un peu étonné, Riku semblait beaucoup plus bavard qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, il semblait même beaucoup plus vivant que la veille. Cependant, le sourire de Riku s'effaça en un instant lorsque soudain ils passèrent à coter d'une ruelle. Riku se stoppa, regardant dans la ruelle d'un regard menaçant, Aqua elle ne voyait rien, c'est pourquoi elle finit par dire :

« -Riku… ça va ?

-Une odeur de sang… Je sens une odeur de sang très forte.

-Ah bon ? Je ne sens rien pourtant… »

Pour toute réponse, Riku regarda dans la ruelle, des agents de police étaient afférer devant ce qui ressemblait à une scène de crime. On ne pouvait entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais à voir les étrange tache sombre sur le mur, Aqua ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était… Surtout avec ce qu'avait dit Riku. Ils se remirent ensuite en marche, tachant d'oublier ce qu'ils avaient vu.

Un peu plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant l'immense manoir de la famille Kosun, il fallut un temps à Aqua pour digérer ce qu'elle voyait, mais elle se reprit à temps pour suivre Riku qui entra. Visiblement il n'y avait aucun domestique à l'exception d'une jeune femme habillé d'une tenue de Maid qui leurs ouvrit la porte d'entrée du manoir et les saluas.

Aqua suivit Riku dans les escaliers dont la rampe était brisée à un endroit, appréhendant de voir l'état dans lequel ils étaient. Riku prit la parole une fois en haut des escaliers.

« -On va d'abord donner les devoirs à Sora, puis à Vanitas, d'accord ?

-Hum… Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas donner ses devoirs à Sora et moi à Vanitas, comme ça on fait d'une pierre deux coups, non ? »

Un long silence régna tandis que Riku se souvenait que Sora ne voulait pas qu'Aqua se lie d'amitié avec Vanitas, mais en même temps, l'argenté se dit que Vanitas ne méritait pas temps de haine et répondit donc même s'il allait le regrettait :

« -C'est, vrai, la chambre de Vanitas est à droite, c'est la troisième porte, tu peux pas la louper, regarde y a marquer : « Cette accès est interdit, mort violente garantie. » »

En effet, on pouvait pas la louper, tandis que Riku continuait son chemins dans les couloirs, Aqua se dirigea vers la porte. Elle resta devant à se demander si elle devait toquer avant d'entrer, si la porte s'ouvrait en se tirant ou en se poussant, si le sol était en vrai marbre, si toute les servantes étaient en tenue de maid, si les servant étaient en tenue de Butler, et d'autre question existentiel.

Finalement, elle toqua à la porte et la charmante voix de Vanitas se fit entendre :

« -Bordel de merde ! J'ai dis que je voulais êtres tranquille ! Casse-toi Sora sinon je prends tes tripes et je te pends avec pour ensuite te faire bouffer ton foie !

-Heu… C'est Aqua, répondit timidement Aqua terroriser.»

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que d'un coup la porte s'ouvre sur un Vanitas pétant la formes, ne semblant pas le moins du monde blessait. Il souriait de manière joyeuse en voyant la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus et faillit lui sauter dessus en s'exclamant d'une voix devenue soudain mielleuse :

« -Aqua-chaaaaaaaan~ ! C'est trop choupie ! T'es venue me rendre visite parce que tu te faisais du souci et t'as profité de l'excuse de m'emmener les devoir pour venir avoir des nouvelle, pas vrai ? »

Aqua resta un moment bouche-bée, elle venait de se faire percer à jour en moins de deux, mais préférant quant même sauver la face, elle répondit timidement :

« -Heu… J'apportais juste les devoirs et c'est vrai que je me faisais du souci… Mais pas à ce point. A ce que je vois tu vas très bien, je suis rassurer, elle lui offrit un petit sourire

-Ah… Heu… Merci, fit Vanitas en clignant des yeux, entre, je t'en prie ! »

Vanitas s'écarta, laissant Aqua entrer dans sa chambre… Et elle fut étonnée de voir que sa chambre était impeccablement bien rangée… Sauf le bureau qui était un splendide bordel où se côtoyer papier, couteau à crans, agrafeuse, verre, stylos et autres. La chambre était super grande, il fallait le reconnaitre, le sol recouvert d'un immense tapis rouge de soie et Vanitas dormais dans un lit à baldaquin qui pourrait volontiers accueillir quatre personne.

Le bureau d'ailleurs était un bureau de bois de finition très détailler qui devait valoir une fortune, mais l'aspect luxueux s'arrêtait là, en effet, les murs étaient tapisser de poster de manga et anime divers et varier… Dont certains avait des héroïnes splendide.

Le mur juste à droite du lit était occuper par de grande bibliothèque sur lesquels reposait de nombreux manga et DVD ranger minutieusement celons une méthode de classement connus de seulement Vanitas. Et à voir sa collection, il ne devait pas beaucoup s'ennuyait. Sur le lit se trouver un splendide ordinateur à la coque argenté, même en n'y connaissant peu de chose, il était clair que cette ordis devait êtres haut de gamme, rien qu'à cause de la richesse de la famille de Vanitas.

Alors qu'intrigué Aqua se rapprocha de la bibliothèque pour voir qu'elle manga elle contenait, Vanitas s'exclama empourprait en la voyant arriver devant une armoire rouge plaqué d'or sur les contours :

« -Heu… Aqua ! Regarde pas c'est…

-Des mangas Hentai/Yaoi/Yuri… N'est ce pas ? Termina Aqua en souriant.

-Heu…

-Bah quoi ? J'ai le même âge que toi, ça t'étonne temps que ça Vanitas ? fit Aqua étonné en se retournant, c'est normal de lire ce genre de chose…

-Ah… Heu… Merci… Dit Vanitas en clignant des yeux.

-Mais je m'éloigne du sujet, non ? Je t'ai amené tes devoirs, on en à pas trop, mais tu devrais quant même vite les faire… Comme ça tu pourras retourner à ce que tu faisais avant que j'arrive. »

Au ton moqueur de sa voix, on sentait qu'elle soupçonner Vanitas de regarder des choses pas très nettes, ce qui fit s'empourprais encore plus Vanitas qui répondit :

« -P… Pas du tout ! »

Pourtant, le regard d'Aqua en disait long sur le fait qu'elle était sur de son fait, ce qui acheva de dépité Vanitas qui avait l'impression de passer pour un pervers auprès d'Aqua, qui ne se gêna pas pour jeter un œil à sa collection. Elle sortit finalement de son sac les devoirs pour Vanitas et les posa sur le bureau en disant :

« -Tu as beaucoup de manga, je suppose que tu dois adorer ça…

-Oui… Les jeux vidéo aussi… »

Aqua lui jeta un regard étincelant qu'il ne vit pas, trop occuper à détourner les yeux vers un point de la pièce. Elle sourit en se rapprochant et déclara d'une voix un peu moqueuse :

« Et je suppose que ta bibliothèque de jeux doit êtres très remplis et que tu as pas que des jeux innocent~.

-Mais… Arrête ! S'exclama Vanitas en rougissant comme un malade.

-Je rigole Vanitas, c'est juste pour me venger pour hier. »

Vanitas soupira soulager lorsque soudain Aqua demanda :

« -Mais tu pourras me prêtais le tome 5 de Junjou Romantica ? Je l'ai pas lue. »

Vanitas sursauta, se retournant en rougissant encore plus :

« -Mais… Mais arrrétes ! Normalement c'est moi qui traumatise les gens !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, fit Aqua innocemment.

-… Mais prend le si tu veux…

-Merci Vanitas ! »

Il y eu un moment de flottement, Vanitas essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire, mais il ne trouva rien à dire tandis qu'Aqua restait à quelque mètres, ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement, ce fut Aqua qui brisa le silence :

« -Au fait Vanitas…

-Oui ?

-J'ai entendus que tu t'étais battu avec ton frère… Pourquoi ? »

L'expression de Vanitas s'assombris tandis qu'il répondait d'une voix un peu colérique :

«-Rien… De vieille rancune qui remonte…

-Est-ce que… ça concerne l'« accident » ?

-Qui t'en as parlé ?

-Riku, il m'a juste dit qu'il y a eu un accident vous impliquant tout les trois et que depuis ton frère te hait encore plus et ton père essaye de tuer Riku.

-Ah…. En quelque sorte ça concerne ça… Mon frère ne me fait pas vraiment confiance à cause de ça…

-Je vois… Si un jour tu veux m'en parler, n'hésite pas…

-C'est gentil Aqua, mais je ne veux pas te mêlait à ça…

-Je comprend tout à fait Vanitas…»

Soudain une voix se fit entendre, elle ressemblait étrangement à celle de Vanitas lorsqu'il était en mode « Sadique » et elle fit frissonner Aqua :

« -… Et je te jure, le cadavre dépeçait, c'était vraiment pas beau à voir, Reno et Vincent ont faillit gerber !

-Ta gueule Kazuro ! Je t'ai déjà dit d'êtres plus discret putain !

-Oui, oui, du calme Ten-chan, fit moqueusement la voix.»

Aqua se tourna en même temps que Vanitas tandis que deux silhouettes se présentèrent devant la porte, une était un homme aux cheveux bleu et yeux de la même couleur et ressemblant à un Vanitas sérieux, surement son père. Cependant, la deuxième « personne » était un loup noir de geais, totalement noir et aux yeux couleur or.

Il y eu un moment de flottement tandis qu'Aqua fixait le loup noir, l'ambiance devint pesante. Noctis regarda Aqua un sourcil relevait, visiblement étonné et demanda calmement :

« -Tu as ENFIN réussis à ramener une fille dans ta chambre ? Et bah, c'est pas trop tôt !

-Sora m'aides pas, et je précise qu'elle est juste venue me filer mes devoirs. »

Pour toute réponse, Noctis repris sa route en soupirant, semblant n'en avoir absolument rien à foutre de Vanitas et de l'étrangère. Par contre, pour le loup noir, chose totalement incongrue ici, il resta là, à les regarder d'un air innocent, basculant la tête sur le coter avant d'afficher un sourire moqueur et de parler, ce qui étonna Aqua :

« -Comme disait Tenro, c'est étonnant ! Et tu me présentes à la miss ?

-Kazuro ! Putain mais tu pouvais pas fermer ta gueule ? Se récria Vanitas.

-Je rêve ou ce loup parle ? S'incrusta Aqua sur le ton de la conversation.

-Ah ! Parce qu'elle est humaine ? Oups, la boulette, Kazu-chan est désolé~ !

-Te fout pas de ma gueule, tu l'as très bien vu ! »

Soudain, le loup dégageas de la fumée noir, une forme se relevant dans le nuage noir pour former l'apparence d'un adolescent ressemblant à Vanitas si ce n'était ses cheveux cours, ses dents toutes pointues rappelant son apparences de Loup et ses yeux rouges… Et qu'il semblait avoir plus quinze ans que dix-sept.

Il était vêtus d'un manteau de cuir noir à manche courte et d'un pantalon dans la même matière et couleur, accompagné de bottes à multiple boucle tout aussi noir. De plus, ses mains était rentré dans d'épais gants de cuir.

« -Le loup s'est transformé en humain ? S'exclama Aqua étonné, mais plus émerveillais qu'effrayer.

-Ouha ! Elle fout les jetons la gamine ! Elle a pas peur ?

-Je crois qu'elle est pas du genre à être super effrayer par les trucs space, surtout après avoir vu Sephiroth… Bref, Aqua, voici Kazuhiro, appelé aussi Kazuro, c'est en quelque sorte le Second de mon pére. Et accessoirement, c'est un Béhémorphe, donc il peut prendre l'apparence d'un loup.

-Ah ok… Et la ressemblance ?

-Simple hasard, répondit Vanitas indifférent.

-C'est faux ! Je revendique que je suis son grand frère !

-Va te faire foutre Kazuro !

-Mais heu ! Michant Vani-chan qui me rejette !

-T'es sur que c'est pas le fils cacher de vôtres famille ?… Il cumule les défauts de Sora et toi, fit Aqua. »

A ce moment là, on aurait put entendre une mouche volait tellement le silence se fit pesant, finalement Kazuro afficha une mine totalement traumatiser tandis que Vanitas éclater de rire. Finalement, l'adolescent partie légèrement vexer par ce qu'avait dit Aqua tandis que Vanitas disait :

« -Il va mettre plusieurs jours à s'en remettre je crois !

-Ah… Le pauvre…

-C'est rien, c'est une vengeance que tu as fais en mon nom pour toute les fois où il m'a saoulé !

-Ah ok… »

Soudain, alors qu'Aqua aller demander quelque chose à Vanitas, la voix de Sora se fit entendre, crispant Vanitas :

« -Aqua-chan !

-Ah non ! Pas le Stalker ! Fit Vanitas. »

Sora apparus soudain sur le seuil de la porte se jetant sur Aqua pour lui dire bonjour, un peu plus loin, elle vit en retrait Riku :

« -Comment ça va ? Pourquoi t'es pas venus avec Riku me voir ?

-Parce que je donnais ses devoirs à Vanitas…

-Il t'a retenue ?

-(A-t-il écouté Aqua ?), pensa Vanitas.

-Non, je suis restais à discuter, répondit Aqua.

-De quoi ? Il ne pense qu'à ses mangas et ses jeux vidéo !

-Bah justement, j'aime les deux, fit Aqua en souriant. »

Sora ne trouva rien à redire, il s'exclama ensuite :

« -Tu viens avec moi voir ma chambre ?

-Heu… Bah… Oui, fit Aqua qui n'avait même pas finit de répondre qu'elle se faisait entrainer dehors. »

Bientôt, il ne resta que Riku qui s'avança le regard honteux en disant :

« -J'ai fais une bourde en disant qu'Aqua était là…

-Pas graves, c'est gentil de l'avoir laisser me parler.

-Je suis pas aussi extrémiste que Sora ! Je sais quant même que tu sais te maitriser… Mieux que personne même.

-Ouais… Mais tu vas te faire passer un savons je crois…

-Pourquoi ? Je n'allais pas la forcer à me suivre, tu me connais.

-Certes, le code du Gentleman passe avant tout… »

Il y eu un moment de silence avant que soudain Aqua se racle la gorge :

« -C'est quoi cette histoire de se maitriser ? »

Les deux garçons sursautèrent tandis qu'Aqua disait :

« -Sora s'est pas rendus compte que ma mains à glisser de la sienne. »

Il y eu encore un silence, puis enfin Vanitas soupira :

« -Après tout, tu as pas étais temps étonné que ça en voyant Kazuro, autant tout te dire…

-Elle a vu Kazuro ? fit Riku étonné.

-Oui, sous ses deux formes. Bref, Aqua, il faut que tu sache que… Je suis un vampire.

-Heu… Je sais que tu passe beaucoup de temps sur tes jeux et mangas, mais quant même…

-Non ! Je suis un vrai Vampire ! Les dents pointues, la peau cadavérique, la super vitesse, buveurs de sang… ET JE BRILLE PAS AU SOLEIL !

-J'ai vu ça, mais justement, les Vampire ne brulent pas normalement au soleil ?

-Non, c'est une légende pour que les gens aient pas peur le jour et aient peur la nuit et donc ne sortent pas, vielle légende qui survit encore.

-Ah…

-Et temps qu'on en est aux révélations, toute ma famille est une famille de vampire…

-Sora aussi ?

-Oui, et justement, l'histoire de se maitriser, c'est la capacité à enfouir sa nature de Vampire en soit pour résister à l'appelle du sang et paraitre aussi plus humains… Moi comme tu peux le voir, je ressemble pratiquement déjà à un vampire, mais mon père et Sora eux le peuvent.

-Je vois… Mais ça veut dire aussi que tu as beaucoup besoins de boire du sang ?

-J'ai juste très soif de sang… Mais c'est pas très handicapant, je fais passer ça avec de la smirnoff, rien de plus simple, et je sais résisté.

-Je vois… »

Ce fut à ce moment que Riku prit la parole, disant d'une voix très sérieuse :

« -Mais Sora lui ne fais pas confiance à Vanitas et du coup comme tu peux le voir, il tient à ce que Vanitas soit le moins que possible en contact avec les autres…

-Mais… Pourquoi il a si peu confiance ? »

Les mines sombres qu'affichèrent les deux jeunes hommes suffirent à lui faire comprendre que c'était très sensible, elle balaya donc sa question d'un revers de la main :

« -Ok, j'ai compris… Et sinon, Riku ?

-Oui ?

-Tu es aussi un vampire ?

-Héé ? Pas du tout !

-C'est un béhémorphe lui aussi, comme Kazuro, signala Vanitas.

-Sérieux ? »

Aqua avait des étoiles dans les yeux, les deux jeunes hommes se dirent alors qu'Aqua était relativement très peu impressionnable vu qu'elle n'avait pas du tout peur ni de réaction de rejet. Par contre elle avait aussi l'air un peu niaise avec son regard luisant d'admiration. Cependant c'était une bonne nouvelle qu'elle le prenne si bien.

« -Au fait qu'en est-il des autres élèves ? Y en a d'autres qui ne sont pas humains ? Demanda t-elle sérieusement. »

Un sourire fendit le visage de Vanitas qui répondit d'une voix un peu amusé :

« -Et si on jouer à un jeu ? Tu dois découvrir qu'est ce que sont les autres élèves du lycée, sans qu'il ne remarque pour autant que tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas humains, et à chaque fois que tu pense trouver, tu viens nous le dire, et si tu as juste, on l'invite et on l'informe du jeu, ça te dit ?

-Pourquoi pas, répondit en souriant Aqua, c'est vrai que ça serait marrant !

-(Seigneur… Ils se sont bien trouver ces deux là), pensa Riku. »

**XXX**

Noctis était assis à son bureau, très mal éclairer, en fait, il faisait noir complet dedans, seul une lampe de bureau éclairé la pièce. Il était en train de regarder une feuille toute banale lorsque soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Kazuro qui referma derrière lui, reprenant sa forme de loup noir. Il s'exclama une fois proche du bureau :

« -Elle est épatante cette gamine, elle n'a pas eu peur ni fuit en apprenant tout ça…

-Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Elle m'a l'air plutôt dégourdis la petite…

-Ouais, c'est vrai, j'aurais bien envie de la taquiner par contre… »

Un couteau se planta entre ses pattes, visiblement, le père aussi semblait défendre la fille, c'était étonnant que Noctis prenne le partit d'une de ses fils. Il marmonna :

« -Ne vas pas la blesser, compris ?

-Oui, Ten-chan, te fais pas de soucis, je la blesserais pas en « m'amusant ».

-Evite surtout de « t'amuser » avec elle, ce serait mieux… »

Le vampire soupira, jetant la feuille à Kazuro tout en disant :

« -C'est la gamine d'Eraqus, j'aimerais éviter que la fille d'un de mes soutient ici soit blesser…

-Oh, je vois, je vois, mais tu sais, je suis pas fou, je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal.

-On sait jamais avec toi…

-Merci de ta confiance, je te boude ! fit Kazuro en se mettant dans un coin de la pièce en boudant.

-Putain… Pourquoi j'ai que des boulets… En plus d'avoir laissé un non-humain dangereux s'échapper, voilà qu'on à aussi des meurtres sur le dos… Et j'ai que des bras casser pour tout régler. »

Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, son téléphone sonna, Noctis décrocha et la voix paniqué de Reno se fit entendre :

« -Boss ! Bordel on a un problème !

-Quoi ? T'as paumé ton badge ?

-Non… Je viens de retrouver le tueur…

-Et alors ?

-Et alors… Disons que c'est surtout lui qui m'a retrouvé… »

**~XXX~**

**Pfiou ! Enfin ! Je crois que je vais changer mon rythme de parutions pour une fois par mois XD ! Vu comme je galère pour écrire les chapitres… **

**Alors, très peu aurons compris, mais Kazuro, n'est pas un OC… Ou du moins, ce n'est pas MON OC XD ! Et oui, Kazuro est la propriéter de VanRah, une auteure de Fanfics… Dont la fic sur KH est tout bonnement excellente et que je vous conseille. Le lien se trouve ici : **

**D'ailleurs, temps que j'y suis, VanRah fait également de superbe Fanzine et même des BD qui sont édité chez… DC comics, Marvel, aux USA, oui, vous rêver pas, elle est française et ses génialissimes BDs sont édité aux USA ! Chercher la logique XD ! Bref, sa fic est génial, je vous recommande (que dis-je, je vous ORDONNE) d'aller la lire, parce qu'à coter de la mienne, c'est du pur bonheur. Par contre, certes, au début c'est assez glauque et lent, mais après c'est tout bonnement tellement génial que vous deviendrez fan *^*.**

**Bref, Je fais donc un clin d'œil à VanRah ^^. Et vu que Kazuro apparais notamment comme perso de KH Crepuscule, je me permets de faire un clins-d'œil dans ma fic de KH. Mais le perso ne m'appartiens pas, il est la propriété de VanRah. D'ailleurs, le surnom « Ten-chan » vient du fait que Noctis s'appelle « Tenro » dans la fic de VanRah, et que Kazuro l'appelle comme ça.**

**Hum, dans un registre plus personnelle, j'ai eu de bonne notes au BAC français, je pars donc avec des points en plus pour l'année prochaine o/ WOUHOU !**

**Sinon, je suis encore désolé : Pour les fautes, c'est ignoble, les erreurs de ponctuassions, c'est terrible. Et le fait que j'expédie un peu trop vite les chose, mais bon, que voulez vous ? On va pas restait 50 ans avec Aqua qui crois que tout le monde est humains XD !**

**A oui, au fait, je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'aime pas les long chapitre, celui-ci à atteint les 18 page Words ^^" ... Je sens que je vais finir avec le syndrome VanRah... Je vais faire des chapitres long de plus de 50 pages ^^" (Oui, oui! je sais qu'au début ses chapitres tienne sur un quart de page words, mais regarder ensuites... Je crois que le dernier chapitre de KH Crepuscule destatit fait 65 pages bien tasser O_O)  
**

**Bref, j'espére que ça vous à plus… Review ?**


End file.
